Alles verändert sich
by Ryina
Summary: Ryan bekommt einen Anruf....nichts besonders, aber am anderen Ende ist seine Mutter....und das bedeutet Ärger! Ryan trifft auf einen alten ungeliebten Bekannten und tut alles um die schwangere Marissa zu beschützen! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch....meine erst
1. RyanTelefon

**Hi, vielen herzlichen Dank fürs vorbeischauen! Dies ist mein erster Fan Fic, weshalb es mich sehr interessieren würde was ihr davor haltet, deshalb lasst doch bitte ein paar Kommentare da!**

**Kapitel 1 „Ryan….Telefon für dich…."**

Ryan öffnete die Tür zum Poolhaus und hielt inne. Er beobachtete Marissa, wie sie dort auf ihrem gemeinsamen Bett stand

und lauthals einen Song aus dem Radio mitsang. Ihr Babybauch war mittlerweile nicht mehr zu übersehen und malte sich

unter ihrem roten Poloshirt ab. Sie sah so glücklich aus und begann lauthals zu lachen als sie sah, dass Ryan sie beobachtete.

„Okay, sag mir nicht das du schon lange dort stehst.", sagte sie, während Ryan ebenfalls grinste.

„Seit don't wanna…. don't wanna uh uh uh… ungefähr.", sagte er und kam herein, während Marissa lachte und sich

hinsetzte.

Nachdem sie und Ryan von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hatten, die alles andere als geplant gewesen war, war nichts mehr

so wie zuvor. Julie hatte Marissa das Ultimatum gestellt entweder eine Abtreibung vornehmen zu lassen oder zu sehen wie

sie klarkommen

würde. Zusammen mit Ryan hatte sie sich an die Cohens gewandt, die Marissa angeboten hatten sie bei sich aufzunehmen,

so dass sie zu Ryan ins Poolhaus gezogen waren.

Schwanger mit 19, genau das waren eigentlich nicht Marissas Pläne gewesen, aber eine Abtreibung hätte sie mit ihrem

Gewissen niemals vereinbaren können. Außerdem wusste sie, dass Ryan immer für sie da war, genauso wie die Cohens auf

die sie immer zählen konnte. Kirsten war sogar mit ihr zum Frauenarzt gefahren und wollte bald mit ihr Umstandsmode

kaufen gehen. Ryan setzte sich zu Marissa aufs Bett und sah sie dabei an. Beide hatten momentan frei vom College und

Marissa hatte alles bereits bis ins Detail geplant wie sie es mit ihrer Schwangerschaft organisieren wollte.

„Jetzt erzähl schon…wie sah es drinnen aus?", fragte Marissa grinsend.

„Seth ist im totalen Weihnnukka Stress und Kirsten hat gerade das Essen bestellt.", antwortete Ryan, während Marissa

aufstand und sie zusammen rüber gingen.

Alles war festliche geschmückt und Seths Gesichtsausdruck sprüht beinah über vor Vorfreude.

„Freunde des Weihnukka.", tönte er mit weit ausgestreckten Armen, während Ryan die Augen rollte.

„Jedes Jahr das selbe!", murmelte er und ging weiter.

„Cohen! Jetzt lass sie in Ruhe! Sonst sitzt du an Weihnukka noch alleine da, weil du bereits am ersten Tag so viel genervt

hast, dass man denkt es wäre schon drei Tage Weihnukka und somit vorbei!", sagte Summer, während Seth der Mund

offen stehen blieb.

„Weihnukka…vorbei? Wer bist du? Der Grinch?", fragte er, was Summer nun doch zum Lachen

brachte.

Im selben Moment kam Kirsten herein. Sie hielt das Telefon in ihrer Hand, wobei ihr Gesichtsausdruck bereits Bände

sprach.

„Ehm, Ryan…Telefon für dich. Es ist…deine Mutter.", sagte sie leise und unsicher, während auch alle anderen im

Raum schweigsam wurden und Ryan ansahen, dessen Gesicht verstarrt war. Er hatte ewignichts von seiner Mutter gehört,

worüber er nicht gerade traurig gewesen war. Langsam ging er auf Kirsten zu und nahm das Telefon in die Hand, mit dem er

ins Wohnzimmer ging.

„Hallo?", fragte er leise und distanziert.

„Ryan ich bin's Mum.", sagte sie, während Ryan die Augen schloss.

„Was willst du Dawn?", fragte er.

„Ich wollte dir alles Gute zu Weihnachten wünschen."

„Wieso? Hast du doch die letzten Jahre auch nicht getan.", entgegnete Ryan.

„Ich weiß und es tut mir auch sehr leid. Wie geht es dir denn?"

„Gut."

„Ryan bitte. Red wenigstens etwas mit mir.", flehte Dawn.

„Worüber?"

„Ich bin ganz in der Nähe. Wie könnten uns sehen…wenn du möchtest." Ryan schluckte. Darauf war es nun nicht vorbeireitet gewesen.

„Okay. Und wo?"

„Kennst du den Trailerpark wenn du aus Newport herausfährst. Ich bin für eine Weile dort."

„Ich komme morgen vorbei.", antwortete Ryan, ließ sich dann von seiner Mutter alle weiteren Daten durchgeben und legte auf.

Er blieb eine Weile regungslos im Wohnzimmer sitzen, bis er plötzlich zwei Hände auf seinen Schultern fühlte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Marissa mit ruhiger Stimme.

Ryan nickte. „Ja. Ich werde sie morgen besuchen.", teilte er informationskarg wie immer mit.

„Schön. Wo denn?", fragte Marissa.

„Im Trailerpark. Sie ist wohl für eine Weile dort."

„Ryan, das ist doch super. Dann siehst du sie endlich einmal wieder.", sagte Marissa fröhlich und versuchte wie immer

erfolglos Ryans Gefühle über diese Sache herauszufinden, allerdings nickte er nur mit versteinerter Mine.

„Das Essen ist fertig. Also zumindest ausgepackt.", sagte Kirsten, während Marissa und Ryan nickten um ins Esszimmer zu

gehen, wo bereits alle am Tisch saßen und Ryan ansahen als er sich ebenfalls an den Tisch setzte.

„Und, was hat deine Mutter gesagt?", fragte Seth und schaute dabei zuerst seinen Vater unsicher an, der allerdings nickte.

„Ich besuche sie morgen."

„Hey, das ist doch toll. Ist es doch, oder nicht?", fragte Seth unsicher und sah Ryan dabei an, der nur nickte, woraufhin

Sandy schnell das Thema wechselte. Während des ganzen Abends ließ Ryan sich nichts weiter anmerken und auch als er

alleine mit Marissa war tat er so als sei morgen der normalste Tag der Welt. Selbst als er am nächsten Tag aufbrach hatte

man das Gefühl als würde er gerade Mal zum Einkaufen fahren.

Er parkte den Range Rover und klopfte an der Tür des

heruntergekommenen Wohnwagens bis seine Mutter ihm die Tür öffnete. Ryan biss die Zähne aufeinander als er sie sah,

wie sie dort mit ihrem grün blau geschlagenem Gesicht vor ihm stand. Der Geruch von Alkohol stieg ihm sofort in die Nase.

„Ryan. Schön das du da bist.", sagte sie und ließ ihn hereinkommen. Sie wollte ihn umarmen, allerdings wich Ryan sofort ein

paar Schritte zurück.

„Wow Mom. Wie heißt das Arschloch das dich so zurichtet denn jetzt?", fragte er.

„Ryan. Bitte. Lass uns doch nicht darüber reden."

„Ach nein. Gut, reden wir darüber das du besoffen bist?", fragte Ryan, während Dawn die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Es läuft halt im Moment alles nicht so toll."

„Oh, welch Wunder."

„Aber A.J. hat wenigstens noch etwas Geld mit dem wir über die Runden kommen können."

„A.J.?", fragte Ryan und weitete seine Augen dabei.

„Wir haben uns wieder getroffen. Ich hatte kein Geld mehr und keine Wohnung. Was sollte ich denn machen Ryan, häh?",

schrie Dawn nun, während Ryan sichtbar die Zähne aufeinander biss um seine Wut zu kontrollieren. Das alles ekelte ihn so

an.

„Weißt du was? Es ist mir scheißegal!", schrie Ryan zurück, während Dawn sich nun weinend auf ihr Sofa sinken ließ.

„Ich hab's schon wieder versaut, dabei bist du gerade erst gekommen. Ich hatte einen Kuchen gebacken. Ich hab extra alles

etwas hergerichtet.", weinte sie, während Ryan seine Augen schloss und sich ebenfalls auf das Sofa sinken ließ.

Dawn stand auf und holte den Kuchen herbei, wobei Ryan nicht entging, dass ihre Hände zitterten. Er wusste, dass sie

Alkoholabhängig war, aber es schien schlimmer geworden zu sein. Das alles kam ihm so erbärmlich vor.

„Wie geht es dir denn so Ryan? Was macht die Schule."

„Ich bin nicht mehr auf der Schule.", antwortete Ryan, während Dawn ihn ansah. Er wusste, dass sie davon ausging, dass er

von der Schule geflogen sei.

„Ich bin auf dem College und studiere Architektur.", berichtete Ryan.

„Ryan. Oh mein Gott. Wirklich? Das ist großartig. Du warst schon immer ein intelligenter Junge.", sagte Dawn, wobei Stolz

in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

„Hast du denn eine Freundin?", fragte Dawn weiter.

„Ja, Marissa. Bereits seit ein paar Jahren. Sie ist schwanger.", sagte Ryan, während Dawn ihn mittlerweile fassungslos

ansah.

„Du wirst Vater?", fragte sie. Ryan nickte und sah seiner Mutter nun das erste Mal in die Augen, die so kaputt aber dennoch

unendlich stolz waren.

„Hast du mal wieder etwas von Trey gehört?" Ryan sah seine Mutter entsetzt an.

„Nachdem wir uns beinah gegenseitig umgebracht haben…nein. Du?", fragte er, während seine Mutter den Kopf schüttelte.

Im selben Moment ging die Tür auf und A.J. kam herein, betrunken wie immer und mit einer Flasche Klarem unterm Arm.

„Verdammt A.J. ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst nicht kommen solange Ryan da ist!", rief Dawn sofort.

„Ach halt dein dummes Maul.", entgegnetet A.J..

„A.J. bitte, lass uns doch noch etwas alleine.", bat Dawn, während A.J. nun mit zwei großen Schritten auf sich zuging und seine Hand erhob.

„Du sollst dein Maul halten!", schrie er und wollte gerade zuschlagen, allerdings fing Ryan den Schlag ab, da er sich schützend vor seine Mutter warf.


	2. Klasse Ryan Atwood

Schade, dass ich bis jetzt noch keine Reviews bekommen habe, aber ich dachte ich update einfach mal, vielleicht weckt dieses Kapitel ja das Interesse, ansonsten lösche ich die Story wieder.

* * *

**Kapitel 2- Klasse Ryan Atwood**

„Lass sie in Ruhe!", presste Ryan hervor und tausende Erinnerungen an damals stiegen in ihm auf.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg.", lallte A.J. während Ryan ihn mittlerweile zurück schubste.

„Ryan. Nein!", rief Dawn. Nun holte auch A.J. aus, der Ryan körperlich immer noch um Längen überlegen war und schlug

ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht. Ryan ging kurz zu Boden, so dass A.J. sich wieder an ihm vorbei schieben wollte um auf Dawn

loszugehen, allerdings riss Ryan ihn wieder zurück und schlug ihm ebenfalls seine Faust ins Gesicht. Er hatte Marissa und

den Cohens versprochen sich nie wieder zu prügeln, woran er sich auch die ganze letzte Zeit gehalten hatte. Schon alleine

wegen des Babys für das er nun Verantwortung übernehmen musste. Jetzt allerdings brannten alle Sicherungen mit ihm

durch und er prügelte wie Wahnsinnig auf A.J. ein, der allerdings schnell wieder die Oberhand über den Kampf gewann.

A.J. schleuderte Ryan zu Boden und trat ihn ein paar Mal hintereinander in den Bauch, bevor er ihn wieder nach oben zog

und ihm seine Faust wieder ins Gesicht schlug. Dawn schrie und weinte, konnte allerdings nichts weiter erreichen. Nachdem

A.J. von Ryan abgelassen hatte rappelte sich dieser auf und sah auf seine Mutter, die weinend auf der Couch saß, rauchte

und mit zitternden Händen einen Drink in sich hineinschüttet. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schleppte sich dann ins Auto, wo er

sofort losfuhr. Erst nach ein paar Kilometern, die er blindlings durch die Gegend gefahren war, zwang er sich selber

anzuhalten und erst einmal wieder klar zu werden. Ryan fuhr auf einen Parkplatz, wo er das Auto ausmachte und die Augen

schloss. Schon alleine das Luftholen tat ihm weh. Er schaute in den Rückspiegel. Seine Nase hatte geblutete und das Blut

war nun getrocknet. Auch seine Oberlippe war aufgeplatzt und sein linkes Auge verfärbte sich bereits.

„Ganz klasse Ryan Atwood.", sagte er zu sich selber und erschrak bei dem Schellen seines Handys. Es war Marissa die

versuchte ihn zu erreichen, allerdings nahm Ryan das Gespräch nicht entgegen. Er blieb einfach dort sitzen und ließ die

Stunden vergehen in denen er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, denn plötzlich schien alles von damals in ihm aufzuschwappen.

* * *

Marissa versuchte ein weiteres Mal Ryan anzurufen. Es war mindestens das fünfzehnte Mal. Nervös schaute sie auf die Uhr.

Er war bereits seit sechs Stunden unterwegs und meldete sich nicht. Sie ging zu den Cohens herüber und brauchte nicht

lange nach Sandy und Kirsten suchen, da sie im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher saßen.

„Hey. Ich will euch nicht lange stören, aber habt ihr vielleicht was von Ryan gehört?", fragte sie, während beide aufsahen

und den Kopf schüttelten.

„Nein, wieso? Hast du mal versucht ihn anzurufen? Wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass er schon lange wieder da ist.", sagte

Sandy und erhob sich aus seiner gemütlichen Position, da auch er bei der ganzen Sache von vorneherein kein gutes Gefühl

gehabt hatte.

„Fünfzehn Mal. Er hat sein Handy an, meldet sich aber nicht und er ist doch schon so lange weg.", sagte Marissa.

„Komm setzt dich erst mal. Soll ich dir vielleicht einen Tee machen?", fragte Kirsten, während Marissa nickte. Kirsten ging

in die Küche, während Sandy nun ebenfalls versuchte Ryan anzurufen.

„Hey Mom.", sagte Seth, der gerade ebenfalls in die Küche kam.

„Hey. Hast du vielleicht was von Ryan gehört?" „Sollte ich?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht. Er ist doch heute bei seiner Mutter."

„Immer noch?", fragte Seth, während Kirsten mit den Schultern zuckte und mit dem Tee dicht gefolgt von Seth wieder ins

Wohnzimmer ging.

„Normalerweise würde er an sein Handy gehen. Gerade wenn er meine Nummer sieht. Er ist doch immer so besorgt, dass

etwas wegen des Babys sein könnte.", sagte Marissa, während Sandy nickte, der Marissas Argumente sich Sorgen zu

machen durchaus nachvollziehen konnte.

„Ich mache dir jetzt einen Vorschlag. Wir warten bis neun. Sollte er dann noch nicht wieder da sein, dann fahren wir los und

suchen ihn, okay?", schlug Sandy vor, während Marissa nickte und sich bei Kirsten für den Tee bedankte. Es herrschte eine

bedrückende Stille und Kirsten wurde bewusst wie lange es schon her war, dass sie sich zuletzt Sorgen um Ryan gemacht

hatten und wie oft dies am Anfang vorgekommen war. Alle schauten sich um als sich hinter ihnen die Tür öffnete, doch was

sie zu sehen bekamen hatte niemand erwartete.

„Um Gottes Willen Ryan!", sagte Marissa sofort und sprang auf.

„Tschuldigung. Ich hätte mich früher melden sollen. Alles in Ordnung.", sagte er hastig und verstört und ging weiter in

Richtung Poolhaus, da er wirklich nicht reden wollte. Sandy schloss die Augen und auch alle anderen sahen sich geschockt

an.

„Ich werde mit ihm reden oder es zumindest ansatzweise versuchen.", sagte Marissa und ging langsam in Richtung Poolhaus.

Sie öffnete die Tür und ging langsam herein. Ryan lag auf dem Bett und schaute zur Decke.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte Marissa vorsichtig. Ryan nickte und Marissa legte sich neben ihn auf Bett, wobei seine

Wunden von nahem nun noch viel schlimmer aussahen. Marissa sagte nichts und sah Ryan einfach nur an, der unverändert

zur Decke schaute.

„Falls du mir erzählen möchtest was passiert ist, weißt du das ich dir zuhöre, ja?", fragte Marissa, während Ryan nickte,

allerdings nichts sagte. Sie schwiegen die ganze Zeit über und Marissa erschrak noch einmal als Ryan sein T-Shirt auszog

um sich schlafen zu legen, da sein Oberkörper ebenfalls überseht war von Blessuren.

„Rein körperlich gesehen bist du wirklich okay?", fragte Marissa daraufhin, während Ryan wieder nur nickte und sich

schweigsam ins Bett legte. Marissa lag neben ihm und die Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf. Wieder einmal wurde ihr

bewusst, dass sie nicht einmal ansatzweise nachvollziehen konnte was Ryan in seinem Leben schon alles hatte durchmachen

müssen, worüber sie teilweise sogar froh war, da sie mit Sicherheit wusste, dass es Teile gab die sie nicht verkraften könnte,

wenn sie sie erfahren würde.

* * *

Als sie am nächsten Morgen wach wurde fehlte von Ryan im Poolhaus jede Spur. Allerdings musste sie das Selbe feststellen

als sie an den Frühstückstisch kam.

„Morgen. Habt ihr Ryan gesehen? Er war gerade nicht mehr da.", sagte sie, allerdings schüttelten alle mit dem Kopf.

Marissa ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Hat er irgendetwas gesagt?", fragte Sandy, während Marissa den Kopf schüttelte.

„Er hat kein Wort geredet. Sein ganzer Oberkörper. Alles war voller Blessuren, Fußtritte. Sandy, was ist denn bloß mit ihm

passiert?", fragte Marissa, die mittlerweile die Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sandy nahm Marissas Hand.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung Kleines.", sagte er. Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten räumte Sandy zusammen mit Kirsten das

Geschirr ab.

„Sandy du musst ihn suchen gehen. Du weißt doch wie Ryan immer war. Je nachdem was dort gestern mit ihm passiert ist.",

sagte Kirsten, die sich wirklich Sorgen machte. Sandy nickte, auch ihm kreisten diese Gedanken durch den Kopf.

„Ich werde zu Dawn fahren. Ryan hat ja gesagt, dass sie in dem Trailerpark ist. Mal sehen was sie mir zu gestern erzählt.",

sagte Sandy und verstummt dann als er jemanden hinter sich hörte. Es war Marissa, die ihn ansah.

„Darf ich mit dir kommen? Falls er dort ist, ist es bestimmt besser wenn ich mal mit ihm rede.", schlug sie vor. Sandy nickte

und nahm seine Autoschlüssel. Sie fuhren los, während Kirsten zur Arbeit fuhr und Seth den Auftrag bekommen hatte

zuhause zu bleiben und Bescheid zu geben, falls Ryan auftauchen sollte. Sandy stoppte das Auto direkt neben dem

Wohnwagen und sah Marissa an, die ihn ebenfalls unsicher anblickte.

„Bleib doch am besten im Auto. Du siehst ja, dass Ryan nicht hier ist. Ich werde kurz mit Dawn alleine reden.", schlug er

vor, während Marissa nickte und Sandy beobachtete wie er an die Wohnwagentür klopfte. Es dauerte lange bis eine

heruntergekommene Frau die Tür öffnete.

„Dawn. Hallo.", sagte Sandy, während Dawn ihn mit verschlafenen Augen anblickte.

„Sandy. Komm rein.", sagte sie und ging zur Seite. Im Inneren des Wohnwagens herrschte Unordnung und der Tisch war

überseht mit Alkoholflaschen.

„Ich hab mir schon gedacht dass du vorbeikommen würdest. Es tut mir leid was dort gestern mit Ryan passiert ist.", sagte

sie, während Sandy die Augen weitete. Ryans Verletzungen stammten also wirklich von dem Besuch bei seiner Mutter.

„Was ist denn passiert Dawn?", fragte er.

„Ach, A.J. ist nach Hause gekommen. Er war besoffen und wollte mich schlagen und Ryan hat mich beschützt, wie auch

damals immer und dann ist A.J. auf ihn losgegangen. Es war wie früher und dabei hab ich mir geschworen dass ich jetzt alles

besser machen würde.", weinte Dawn, während sie sich einen Drink genehmigte.

„Dawn kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?", fragte Sandy.

„Sag Ryan das es mir Leid tut.", bat Dawn, während Sandy nickte.

„Falls du Hilfe brauchst. Du hast ja meine Nummer.", bot Sandy noch einmal an, während Dawn nickte und Sandy den

Wohnwagen verließ. Er atmete tief ein als er wieder in den Wagen stieg.

„Und?", fragte Marissa nach.

„Es war der Freund von Ryans Mutter. Er hat Dawn verprügeln wollen und Ryan hat ihn aufgehalten, weshalb er ihn

verprügelt hat. Das war damals wohl immer so.", erklärte Sandy, während sich Marissas Augen mit Tränen füllten. Und sie

hatte sich angestellt, da sie Caleb als Stiefvater bekommen hatte.

„Wo finden wir ihn denn jetzt?", fragte Marissa nach, allerdings zuckte Sandy nur mit den Schultern.

„Wir können nur warten bis er wieder nach Hause kommt. Ryan ist nicht der Typ der nach einer solchen Situation

Dummheiten baut, dafür hat er so was schon zu oft mitgemacht.", beruhigte Sandy Marissa und fuhr dann auf geradem

Wege nach Hause.

„Und?", fragte Seth als die beiden hereinkamen.

„Dawn ist wieder mit A.J. zusammen. Er hat Ryan so zugerichtet.", erklärte Sandy, während Seth den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wer tut den so was?", fragte er entsetzt.

* * *

Währenddessen war Ryan eine ganze Zeit lang ziellos durch die Gegend gefahren, wobei er sich selbst fragte, wieso diese

neusten Vorkommnisse ihn so aus der Bahn warfen. Schließlich war es nichts neues für ihn. Vielleicht war es einfach die

Illusion in seinem Kopf, die er sich in all den Jahren die er bei den Cohens wohnte aufgebaut hatte, die nun zerplatzt war. Er

hatte all seine Hoffnungen darauf gesetzte, dass seine Mutter ihn eines Tages anrufen würde und alles gut sei. Das sie so sei

wir Kirsten, aber wie Ryan nun feststellen musste, hatte er sich lediglich selbst etwas vorgelogen. Außerdem hatte er eine

riesige Angst davor nun selbst Vater zu werden. Wer garantierte ihm, dass er nicht genauso versagte wie seine Eltern. Diese

Gedanken waren es, die Ryan zusetzten. Er fuhr in eine Bar und begann dort zu trinken. Eine Sache die er noch niemals

gemacht hatte. Seitdem er in Newport war hatte er höchstens auf Feiern mal etwas getrunken, aber niemals übermäßig viel.

Jetzt allerdings schien es ihm das Einzige zu sein, was er im Moment wollte, da er einfach seine Gedanken vergessen wollte.

* * *

„Sandy wir müssen ihn suchen fahren.", sagte Marissa und sah Sandy an, der auf seine Uhr sah. Es war mittlerweile halb

zwei nachts und von Ryan fehlte immer noch jegliche Spur. Sein Handy war den ganzen Tag über ausgeschaltet gewesen.

„Also gut, meinetwegen fahren wir ihn suchen.", sagte Sandy und stand auf. Zusammen mit Seth und Marissa stieg er ins

Auto, während Kirsten zuhause blieb, falls er auftauchen sollte. Nachdem sie bereits zwei Stunden gesucht hatten entdeckte

Marissa auf einem Parkplatz vor einer Bar endlich das Auto der Cohens.

„Vor einer Bar? Ryan?", fragte Seth und stieg wie alle anderen auch aus dem Auto aus. Sie gingen herein und ihr Blick fiel

schnell auf Ryan der mit dem Kopf auf dem Tresen lag.

„Ryan!", rief Marissa und ging auf ihn zu. Sie rüttelte etwas an ihm, allerdings rührte Ryan sich nicht. Hilfe suchend sah sie

Sandy an, der beim Barkeeper Ryans Rechnung bezahlte.

„Okay Seth, pack mal mit an.", sagte er und zog Ryan dann mit Seths Hilfe vom Barhocker herunter, allerdings bekam

dieser seine Beine überhaupt nicht mehr voreinander. Während Marissa vorweg lief um das Auto aufzuschließen hatten

Sandy und Seth große Mühe Ryan überhaupt bis dahin zu bekommen. Zu allem übel begann Ryan auch noch sich zu

übergeben als sie gerade beim Auto angekommen waren.

„Verdammt.", fluchte Sandy und beugte Ryan nach vorne über, während Seth das Gesicht verzog. Marissa stand geschockt

dort und beobachtete die Szene. Sie selbst hatte schon des Öfteren solche Dummheiten gebaut. Aber Ryan? Sandy setzte

Ryan ins Auto und versuchte ihn anzusprechen, allerdings war Ryan mittlerweile bewusstlos geworden.

„Ryan. Ryan hörst du mich. Komm zu dir Junge!", rief er, allerdings regte Ryan sich nicht.

„Seth wir müssen ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen. Fahr du, ich kümmere mich um ihn.", sagte Sandy und drückte Seth, der erst

jetzt den Ernst der Lage verstand, die Schlüssel in die Hand.


	3. Rückkehr

Hallo Willi5, Hallo Schwarze - Rose 444 VIELEN VIELEN DANK füre eure Kommentare. Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel, dann update ich natürlich nur allzu gerne! Fahre morgen in den Urlaub(aber nur fünf Tage), wehalb dieses Kapitel etwas länger geworden ist, damit ihr schön was zu lesen habt ;o) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch weiterhin und ihr schreibt mir eure Meinung! Vielen Dank noch mal!

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - Rückkehr**

Marissa wischte sich die Tränen ab als sie ins Auto stieg. Sie drehte sich nach hinten um und sah Sandy an, der Ryan nach

vorne übergebeugt hatte und ihn festhielt, wobei ihr nicht entging welch einen entsetzten und geschockten Ausdruck sein

Gesicht angenommen hatte. Als er merkte, dass Marissa ihn sah schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln, welches Marissa nicht

erwiderte. Seth gab sein Bestes beim Fahren so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben.

„Marissa könntest du Kirsten anrufen und ihr sagen, dass sie ein paar Sachen zusammen packen soll und dass wir auf dem

Weg ins Krankenhaus sind?", fragte Sandy. Marissa nickte und holte ihr Handy hervor. Kirsten meldete sich sofort beim

ersten Schellen. „Kirsten. Wir haben ihn gefunden. Kannst du ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken? Wir sind auf dem Weg

zum Krankenhaus.", sagte Marissa leise.

„Was? Krankenhaus? Was ist passiert? Wie geht es Ryan?", fragte Kirsten beunruhigt.

„Wir haben ihn in einer Bar gefunden. Er ist bewusstlos." „Okay, okay, ich bin auf dem Weg.", sagte Kirsten. Im selben

Moment stoppte Seth das Auto vor dem Eingang zur Notaufnahme. Sandy kletterte aus dem Auto heraus und hob den

Bewusstlosen Ryan hoch. Marissa drehte sich zu Seth um und vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter, während Seth den

Arm um sie legte.

„Es wird schon alles gut werden.", sagte er und ging dann mit Marissa hinter seinem Vater her. Ryan wurde in ein

Behandlungszimmer gebracht, während die anderen sich auf eine der Bänke setzten.

„Wie geht's ihm?", erklang die besorgte Stimme von Kirsten plötzlich hinter ihnen. Auch Summer war mitgekommen und

nahm Seth erst einmal in den Arm, da sie wusste wie sehr ihn das mitnahm.

„Wir haben noch nichts gehört.", erklärte Sandy und gab Kirsten einen Kuss. Sie mussten eine ganze Weile warten bis

endlich ein Arzt zu ihnen kam.

„Gehören sie zu Ryan Atwood?", fragte der Arzt, während alle sofort aufstanden und nickten.

„Herr Atwood hat eine Alkoholvergiftung. Wir haben ihm den Magen ausgepumpt und er bekommt nun Infusionen. Wenn

alles so bleibt können sie ihn morgen wieder mit nach Hause nehmen.", teilte der Arzt sachlich mit.

„Kann ich zu ihm?", fragte Marissa, doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung schüttelte der Arzt den Kopf.

„Mr. Atwood schläft."

„Aber ich würde so gerne bei ihm bleiben heute Nacht.", flehte Marissa. Dem Arzt fiel erst jetzt auf, dass Marissa

schwanger war. Er überlegte einen kleinen Moment und nickte dann.

„Meinetwegen.", sagte er und nahm Marissa dann mit zu Ryans Zimmer. Sie ging langsam herein und setzte sich auf einen

Stuhl neben Ryans Bett. Die Wunden vom gestrigen Kampf waren hier gleich mitversorgt worden, weshalb ein Pflaster

Ryans Stirn zierte. In seiner Hand befand sich eine Nadel durch die ihm die Infusion injiziert wurde. Marissa saß die ganze

Nacht schweigsam neben Ryans Bett und schaute ihn nur an, wobei ihr tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen. Als

Ryan am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete sah er direkt in Marissas Gesicht.

„Hey.", sagte er leise, was von Marissa entgegnet wurde. Verwirrt schaute Ryan sich um und dann wieder in Marissas

verweintes Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

„Du hast ganz schöne scheiße gebaut Ryan. Wir haben dich in einer Bar gefunden. Du warst bewusstlos und hattest eine

Alkoholvergiftung. Dir ist der Magen ausgepumpt worden.", teilte ihm Marissa mit, wobei sich ihre Augen schon wieder mit

Tränen füllten. Ryan schloss seine Augen und nickte.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht.", sagte er, was Marissa ihm sofort glaubte.

„Ich weiß. Ryan du hättest mit mir auch über die Vorkommnisse mit A.J. reden können.", sagte Marissa, während Ryan sie

überrascht ansah.

„Woher weißt du davon?" „Leider nicht von dir. Sandy war bei Dawn. Sie hat es ihm erzählt." Ryan nickte. Er merkte, dass

Marissa verletzt war, da er wieder nicht mit ihr geredet hatte.

„Wie geht's dir und dem Baby? Ihr seid aber nicht schon die ganze Nacht hier, oder?", fragte Ryan und wechselte somit

prompt das Thema.

„Doch, sind wir. Schließlich mussten wir doch auf dich aufpassen.", entgegnete Marissa, während Ryan sich etwas aufsetzte.

„Wann kann ich denn raus?"

„Noch heute.", versicherte ihm Marissa und schellte dann nach einem Arzt.

* * *

„Marissa. Und, wie geht's ihm?", fragte Sandy besorgt.

„Alles okay. Ihr könnt jetzt kommen und uns abholen.", sagte sie, während Sandy sich sofort auf den Weg machte. Ryan

sah ihn schuldbewusst an als Sandy sein Zimmer betrat.

„Hey. Und wie geht's?", fragte er, während Ryan, der sich bereits angezogen hatte nickte.

„Ganz gut.".

„Müssen wir noch irgendwelche Formulare ausfüllen?", fragte Sandy, während Marissa den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung.". Ryan stand aus seinem Bett auf und man sah, dass er sich elendig fühlte. Marissa hackte sich zur

Sicherheit bei ihm unter und sie gingen zum Auto herüber. Zuhause angekommen sah auch Kirsten Ryan direkt besorgt an.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, was da gestern Abend passiert ist.", sagte Ryan mit dem Blick zu Boden gewandt.

„Wir werden da später noch drüber reden.", entgegnete Sandy streng und signalisierte Ryan, dass er nicht so einfach

davonkam.

„Möchtest du irgendwas essen oder brauchst du sonst irgendwas?", fragte Kirsten fürsorglich. Ryan schüttelte den Kopf

und ging dann gefolgt von Marissa ins Poolhaus herüber, wo er sich sofort aufs Bett legte, da es ihm wirklich schlecht ging.

Marissa legte sich neben ihn und streichelte seinen Oberkörper.

„Kannst du mir versprechen so etwas niemals wieder zu tun, Ryan?", fragte sie, während Ryan sich nun ebenfalls zur Seite

drehte und Marissa ansah.

„Ja, das verspreche ich dir.", entgegnete er und gab Marissa einen innigen Kuss, wobei er auch die Hand auf den

Babybauch legte und dabei endlich wieder etwas lächelte. Nachdem sie eine Weile kuschelnd dort gelegen hatten ging Ryan

zu den Cohens rüber, da er sich anhören wollte, was Sandy zu dem Vorfall zu sagen hatte.

„Ryan. Gut das du hier bist.", sagte Kirsten und ging mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer rüber, wo auch Sandy saß.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht Ryan? Hast du wenigstens etwas darüber nachgedacht was alles hätte passieren können?",

fragte Sandy ernst und sah Ryan der vor ihm stand dabei an. Ryan nickte etwas.

„Du weißt doch dass du mit uns immer reden kannst. Ryan es war wirklich unglaublich dumm, was du dort gestern angestellt

hast. Warum zum Teufel hast du das gemacht?"

„Du weißt warum ich das gemacht habe.", entgegnete Ryan. Er hatte seinen Blick noch nicht einmal vom Fußboden

abgewandt.

„Ja und warum weiß ich das? Weil ich bei Dawn war und sie gefragt habe. Ansonsten hätte ich jetzt auch keine Ahnung.

Wieso redest du denn nicht mehr mit uns?", fragte Sandy, während Ryan die Schultern zuckte. Er wusste das Sandy sauer

war und man konnte es ihm auch deutlich anmerken.

„Ryan", mahnte Sandy.

„Ich weiß nicht warum ich nicht mit euch geredet habe. Ich wollte euch vielleicht nicht mit darein ziehen. Ich meine ihr lasst

Marissa bei euch wohnen, weil sie schwanger von mir ist.", sagte er, während Sandy nickte.

„Das ist der zweite Punkt auf den ich heraus will. Marissa ist schwanger von dir. Du wirst Vater. Ryan du hast

Verantwortung.", fuhr Sandy fort, während Ryan nickte.

„Ich denke du willst deinem Kind ein guter Vater sein, dann musst du aber auch etwas dafür tun und auf dich und dein

Verhalten achten." Mittlerweile schossen Ryan auch die Gedanken durch den Kopf wie es sich anfühlen würde wenn sein

Kind später erfährt, dass sein Vater im Gefängnis gesessen hatte, vorbestraft war und aus einem solchen Elternhaus

stammte. Mutter Alkoholikerin, Vater Alkoholiker, im Gefängnis, Onkel immer mal wieder unter Drogen und vielleicht auch

schon wieder im Gefängnis. Ryan schüttelte sich etwas und sah Sandy an, dem er zuvor überhaupt nicht mehr zugehört

hatte. Dieser sah Ryan mittlerweile sauer an.

„Würdest du jetzt bitte etwas dazu sagen Ryan?", fragte er.

„Wozu?", entgegnete Ryan, da er wirklich nicht zugehört hatte. Sandy schüttelte den Kopf und sprang auf, was in Ryan

unzählige Erinnerungen aufbrachte. Er wich sofort zurück und duckte sich etwas, was Sandy erstarren ließ.

„Ryan, nein, hey, es ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte er schockiert, während Ryan sich wieder aufrichtete und Sandy mit Tränen

in den Augen anblickte. Sandy ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn erst einmal in den Arm, was Ryan auch zu Sandys

Verwunderung über sich ergehen ließ. Ja, es tat ihm sogar gut.

„Es tut mir wirklich so leid Sandy.", sagte er noch einmal, während Sandy nickte.

„Ich weiß und ich weiß, dass dir klar ist, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast.", sagte er, während Ryan sich langsam wieder

aus der Umarmung löste. Kirsten hatte dem Ganzen ebenfalls fassungslos gegenüber gesessen.

* * *

Nachdem Ryan wieder zum Poolhaus herüber gegangen war klopfte es kurze Zeit später an der Tür.

„Hey. Ryan kannst du Marissa und mich einen kurzen Moment alleine lassen? Ich meine du kannst auch gerne hier bleiben

wenn dich ekelige Frauengespräche interessieren.", sagte Kirsten, während Ryan die Hände hob.

„Schon unterwegs.", sagte er und verschwand aus dem Poolhaus, während Kirsten sich zu Marissa setzte.

„Ich will mit dir eigentlich überhaupt kein Frauengespräch führen.", sagte Kirsten ernst, während Marissa sie fragend ansah.

Kirsten berichtete Marissa von dem Vorfall mit Sandy und fragte sie ob Ryan mit ihr jemals schon mal ausführlicher über

seine Vergangenheit geredet hatte, was allerdings nicht der Fall war. Nach einem langen Gespräch ging Marissa zusammen

mit Kirsten rüber um Seth und Ryan vor der Playstation zu finden. Auch Seth hatte Ryan ins Gewissen geredet, unglaublich

ernsthaft, was Ryan nicht schlecht beeindruckt hatte.

„Hey Jungs, was würdet ihr davon halten wenn wir mal einen richtigen Spieleabend machen würden. Mit echten antiken

Brettspielen wie Monopoly?", fragte Sandy, während alle auflachten und begeistert zustimmten. Am Ende des Abends

zelebrierten sie mit Seth feierlich das Ende des diesjährigen Weihnukkas, was wieder einmal in einer halben Katastrophe

geendet hatte, woran sie sich mittlerweile allerdings langsam gewöhnten. Silvester verbrachten sie auf einer der schicken

Newport Partys, die allerdings zur Überraschung aller wirklich gut war. Um Punkt zwölf Uhr lagen Marissa und Ryan sich in

den Armen und küssten sich innig.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Marissa.

„Danke. Ich liebe dich auch.", grinste Ryan, was auch Marissa zum Lachen brachte. Nachdem sie auch allen anderen ein

frohes neues Jahr gewünscht hatten zogen sie sich etwas von der Party zurück.

„Kannst du es glauben, dass wir dieses Jahr Eltern werden?", fragte Marissa, die vor Ryan saß, dessen Hände zärtlich auf

ihrem Bauch lagen.

„Ja, ich freunde mich langsam mit dem Gedanken an.", sagte er und küsste dabei Marissas Haare.

„Hast du Angst dass wir es vielleicht nicht schaffen?", fragte Marissa und sah Ryan dabei an. Ryan hielt einen kleinen

Moment inne und nickte dann.

„Riesige Angst. Vielleicht die größte die ich jemals in meinem Leben hatte.", gab Ryan zu, während Marissa ihn nun zärtlich

küsste. Sie hatte sich keine Antwort auf diese Frage erhofft und trotzdem war sie gekommen und so ehrlich gewesen. Sie

blieben noch eine Weile sitzen, bevor sie wieder zur Party stießen und eng umschlungen tanzten. Als Marissa am nächsten

Tag aufwachte war es bereits Mittag und sie erschrak kurzzeitig als sie merkte, dass Ryan wieder nicht neben ihr lag.

Allerdings öffnete sich im selben Moment die Tür und Ryan balancierte vorsichtig ein Frühstückstablett herein. Zusätzlich

hatte er eine Rose auf das Tablett gelegt und schenkte Marissa ein Lächeln als er es neben das Bett stellte.

„Da bist du ja gerade rechtzeitig wach geworden.", sagte er und küsste Marissa, die sich erst einmal für das Frühstück

bedankte. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie durchgehend im Bett, bis sie gegen Abend beschlossen zu den Cohens rüber

zu gehen, da Kirsten etwas zu essen bestellt hatte. Sie waren gerade fertig als es an der Tür schellte.

„Ich geh schon.", sagte Ryan und stand auf. Er lachte immer noch über Seths Witz als er die Tür öffnete, allerdings

erstarrten seine Gesichtszüge prompt.

* * *

„Hey Ryan", sagte Dawn, die mit blutender Nase und einem durch Schläge geschwollenem Gesicht vor ihm stand.

„Mom.", sagte Ryan und trat einen Schritt zur Seite so dass Dawn eintreten konnte.

„Ich hatte einen Streit mit A.J..", berichtete sie und sah in Ryans Augen bereits die Wut aufsteigen.

„Komm erst mal rein, wir müssen dein Gesicht dringend verarzten.", sagte Ryan und ging voraus in die Küche.

„Dawn. Um Gottes Willen!", rief Sandy sofort und sprang auf als er Ryans Mutter sah. Auch alle anderen sahen sich um und

standen auf.

„Komm setz dich.", sagte Kirsten und brachte einen Stuhl herbei auf den Dawn sich erschöpft sinken ließ.

„Wir werden dich ins Krankenhaus bringen.", sagte Sandy, allerdings schüttelte Dawn den Kopf.

„Nein bitte nicht ins Krankenhaus."

„Wir können meinen Dad anrufen. Er kann vorbeikommen und sie sich ansehen.", schlug Summer nun vor, während Sandy

nickte.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee Summer.", sagte er, während diese nickte und das Telefon zur Hand nahm. Marissa schaute auf

Ryan, der hinter Dawn stand und ihr Blick fiel auf seine Hände, die zu Fäusten geballt waren. In seinen Augen konnte sie

seine Wut erkennen, weshalb sie zu ihm herüber ging und seine Hand nahm. Mit der anderen Hand streichelte sie Ryan über

den Rücken und hoffte ihn wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen. Nach kurzer Zeit war Dr. Roberts eingetroffen und begann Dawn

zu verarzten. Kirsten bereitete in der Zwischenzeit schon einmal das Gästezimmer vor, da Dawn wenigstens heute Nacht

erst einmal hier bleiben sollte.

„Komm Dawn, ich werde dich nach oben bringen.", schlug Sandy vor, allerdings schüttelte Ryan den Kopf.

„Ich werde das übernehmen.", sagte er und griff seiner Mutter dann stützend unter den Arm.

„Es tut mir leid dass ich hier aufgekreuzt bin Ryan, aber ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte.", sagte diese oben angekommen.

„Nein Mom, das war eine gute Entscheidung.". Ryan und allen anderen auch war der enorme Alkoholgeruch nicht

entgangen und so graute es Ryan bereits vor dem nächsten Morgen wenn sie zum Aufstehen keinen Alkohol trinken konnte.

Als Ryan wieder nach unten kam saßen alle in der Küche und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Sie schläft jetzt.", sagte Ryan und bedankte sich dann noch einmal bei Summer, dass sie ihren Vater angerufen hatte.

* * *

Marissa wurde durch Ryan geweckt, der leise aus dem Bett herauskletterte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie verschlafen, während Ryan sich über sie beugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Ja. Schlaf weiter.", sagte er und ging dann zu den Cohens herüber. Er setzte sich in die Küche und hatte den Flur im Blick,

so dass er sicher gehen konnte, dass sich seine Mutter nicht wieder heimlich davonschlich.

„Ryan?", fragte Seth überrascht, was Ryan sofort hochschrecken ließ. Seth stand noch total verschlafen in Boxershorts und

Bademantel vor Ryan und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?", fragte dieser sofort. „Ziemlich genau acht. Ich hab auch noch keine Ahnung was ich hier unten mache,

aber was zum Teufel machst du schon hier? Und wieso schläfst du im sitzen auf einem Küchenstuhl?", fragte Seth, während

Ryan mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Genial wie du das so schilderst. Ja, jetzt kann ich es wirklich nachvollziehen.", sagte Seth, während Ryan nur nickte.

„Müsli?", fragte Seth nun und kassierte dafür wieder ein Nicken, weshalb er gleich zwei Schüsseln fertig machte und Ryan

eine davon vorsetzte. Auch er setzte sich an den Tisch neben Ryan und starrte wie dieser auch vor sich.

„Hab ich die neuste Ryan Atwood Freizeitbeschäftigung verpasst? Welch eine Aussicht Mann."

„Seth, ich hab schon meine Gründe.", entgegnete Ryan und begann sein Müsli zu essen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis auch

Sandy und Kirsten hereinkamen, da sie eigentlich beide zur Arbeit mussten. Aus gegebenem Anlass hatte Sandy sich

allerdings frei gegeben, so dass Ryan das alles nicht alleine mitmachen musste.

„Morgen. Was macht ihr denn schon hier?", fragte Kirsten.

„Wir testen die neuste Ryan Atwood Beschäftigung.", entgegnete Seth und erntete dafür wie sooft verständnislose Blicke.

Summer und Marissa schliefen wie immer noch als Kirsten zur Arbeit aufbrach und Sandy sich gemütlich mit an den

Frühstückstisch setzte.

„Jungs so gut möchte ich es auch mal haben. So lange frei ist doch nicht zu verachten.", stellte Sandy fest, erhielt allerdings

keine Antwort, da Dawn die Küche im selben Moment betrat. Ryan stand sofort auf und ging auf seine Mutter zu.

„Hey. Wie geht's dir?", fragte er, während Dawn ihm ein aufgezwungenes Lächeln schenkte und nickte.

„Gut, danke.", sagte sie, allerdings wusste Ryan bereits Bescheid.

„Dawn. Komm setz dich. Wir haben jede Menge Bagels. Ich kann dir den Cohen Spezial Beagel machen.", schlug Sandy

vor, während Dawn den Kopf schüttelte.

„Danke Sandy. Ich hab gar keinen Hunger.", entgegnete Dawn und verschränkte die Arme während sie sich hinsetzte.

„Dawn, falls du Hilfe benötigst oder sie haben möchtest, kannst du jederzeit mit mir reden. Wir würden das schon

hinkriegen.", bot Sandy erneut an, während Dawn nur nickte.

„Danke, sehr nett von dir.", sagte sie und ging nach einer Weile wieder hoch ins Gästezimmer. Als sie herunterkam sah sie

bereits deutlich besser aus und Ryan wusste genau woran das lag. Er hatte ihre Handtasche nicht kontrolliert, allerdings

sagte er nichts. Sie setzte sich wieder an den Frühstückstisch, wo Sandy sich gerade entschuldigte. Er hatte einen Anruf von

einem Mandanten in einem ziemlich kniffeligen Fall bekommen und musste nun doch ins Büro fahren. Sandy war gerade aus

der Haustür raus als Marissa hereinkam.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte sie, was von allen erwidert wurde.

„Hallo. Ich bin übrigens Ryans Freundin Marissa.", stellte sie sich vor. „Marissa. Hallo. Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin

Dawn.", entgegnete Ryans Mutter und schaute dabei stolz auf Marissas kleines Babybäuchlein.

„Darf ich mal fragen wie weit bist du denn und wisst ihr schon was es wird?", fragte sie.

„Nein wissen wir nicht. Wollen wir auch nicht. Ich bin jetzt am Anfang des fünften Monats.", erklärte Marissa, während

Dawn Ryan ansah und nickte.

„Was meinst du, hätten die Cohens wohl etwas dagegen wenn ich mir ein Bad einlassen würde?", fragte Dawn, während

Ryan sofort den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, das glaub ich nicht. Was meinst du Seth?", Ryan schaute ihn fragend an, während Seth den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Wir sind dann auch weg. Schönen Tag und viel Spaß beim baden.", sagte Seth und verließ dann

Hand in Hand mit Summer das Haus, da sie an den Strand gehen wollten. Eigentlich war es geplant gewesen, dass Marissa

und Ryan mit ihnen kamen.

* * *

Dawn ließ sich oben Badewasser ein, während Ryan und Marissa zusammen die Küche aufräumten.

„Sie gibt sich wirklich Mühe, oder?", fragte Marissa und sah Ryan dabei an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Das hat sie schon so oft getan.", sagte er und stellte die Spülmaschine an. Im selben Moment hörten sie wie die Tür aufflog.

„Seth? Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder vergessen?", rief Marissa lachend und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo plötzlich ein

ihr fremder ungepflegter Mann vor ihr stand.

„Wo ist sie?", schrie er. Ryan rannte sofort aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer, wo A.J. Marissas Arm unsanft umfasst hatte.

„Lass sie augenblicklich los.", sagte er so ruhig er konnte, während A.J. ihn ansah und auflachte.

„Die Süße hier ist deine, ja? Und ein Balg bekommt ihr auch. Hätte ich dir Versager gar nicht zugetraut.", sagte er und fasste

Marissa noch härter am Arm, was diese aufschreien ließ.

„A.J. lass sie los. Sie ist schwanger!", sagte Ryan, allerdings folgte keine Reaktion von A.J.. Ryan machte einen Schritt auf

ihn zu, allerdings zog A.J. Marissa unsanft an sich heran.

„Genau. Schwanger mit deinem Balg.", sagte A.J.. Marissa schaute Ryan ängstlich an und statt den vermuteten Hass in

seinem Augen zu sehen sah sie nur Angst.

„A.J. ich flehe dich an, lass sie los. Du kannst mit mir machen was du willst, aber lass sie los.", sagte Ryan leise. A.J. nickte

und stieß Marissa unsanft zur Seite, was Ryan allerdings schon befürchtet hatte, so dass er sie auffing und mit Marissa zu

Boden ging.

„Ist alles okay mit dir?", fragte er sofort, während Marissa nickte, da sie sehr langsam und dank Ryan weich gefallen war.

Ryan sprang auf als er sah wie A.J. nach oben gehen wollte, wo Dawn laute Musik im Badezimmer eingeschaltet hatte und

unüberhörbar mitsang. Ryan zog ihn zurück und versperrte ihm den Weg nach oben, während Marissa in die Küche rannte

und hastig Sandys Nummer wählte. Sie wollte Ryan zuliebe die Polizei nicht anrufen.

„Sandy. Hier ist Marissa. Du musst sofort kommen. A.J. ist hier. Komm schnell.", sagte sie und erschrak dann als sie einen

lauten Knall hörte. Als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen kam prügelte A.J. gerade auf Ryan ein.

„Hören Sie auf! Bitte, so lassen Sie ihn doch in Ruhe!", rief Marissa und schlagartig kamen Erinnerungen an eine ähnliche

Situation in ihr hoch, wo sie Trey über Ryan gefunden hatte. A.J. schlug unaufhörlich auf Ryan ein. Marissa wollte zuerst

versuchen A.J. von Ryan herunter zu ziehen, allerdings hatte sie auch zuviel Angst um das ungeborene Baby.

„Dawn!", schrie sie aus Leibeskräften ein paar Mal hintereinander, woraufhin A.J. von Ryan absah und seinen Blick wütend

auf Marissa richtete. Er erhob sich und ging auf Marissa zu, die zurück wich, solange bis sie vor einer Wand angekommen

war, allerdings sah sie das Ryan sich wieder aufrichtete und A.J. einen Schlag verpasste noch bevor er bei Marissa

angekommen war. Mittlerweile kam auch Dawn von oben herunter gelaufen und sah entsetzt auf A.J. der nun wieder auf

Ryan einschlug. Sie sah Marissa an, die wie hypnotisiert dort stand und weinte. Dawn rannte an ihr vorbei und nahm die

Vase vom Tisch herunter. Sie holte aus und zerschlug sie über A.J.'s Kopf. Dieser wurde bewusstlos und fiel nach vorne

über auf Ryan.

„Marissa. Komm hilf mir.", sagte Dawn und schüttelte Marissa etwas die sie überfordert ansah.

„Hilf mir. Wir müssen ihn von Ryan herunterholen.", sagte Dawn, während Marissa nickte und dann zusammen mit Dawn

A.J. von Ryan zog.

„Ryan!", rief sieund beugt sich über ihn. Ryan nickte, während Marissa ihm vorsichtig und mit zitternden Händen die Haare

aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Mir geht's gut. Alles okay.", presste Ryan hervor, allerdings wusste Marissa, dass es dieses Mal nicht stimmte. Auch

Dawn beugte sich mittlerweile weinend über Ryan.

„Was…?", fragte Sandy und verstummte im selben Moment. Er schaute entsetzt auf die Situation.

„Ryan, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und sah entsetz auf Ryan der blutüberströmt dort am Boden lag und nun mit dem Kopf

schüttelte.


	4. Unglück überschattet Unglück

**Will5** und **Schwarze-Rose444** Ich danke euch für eure lieben Kommentare. Mein Urlaub war wirklich schön, aber direkt nach der Landung musste ich erfahren, dass mein Opa am selben Tag absolut überraschend gestorben ist, weshalb es auch länger gedauert hat um dieses Kapitel fertig zu bekommen. Da ich jetzt eine Weile in meiner Heimat bin dauert es wieder etwas länger bis zum nächsten Kapitel, aber schaut einfach ab und an vorbei, ich werde so schnell wie möglich wieder schreiben! Liebe Grüße und vielen vielen Dank noch einmal!

* * *

**Kapitel 4:Unglück überschattet Unglück**

Sandy sah auf A.J. der mit einer blutenden Kopfwunde dort lag und fühlte nach seinem Puls, der Gott sei Dank noch

vorhanden war. Er holte sein Handy hervor.

„Ja, hallo Cohen. Wir brauchen zwei Krankenwagen und die Polizei. Es gab einen Hausfriedensbruch mit zwei Verletzten.",

schilderte Sandy.

„Ryan was genau tut dir weh.", fragte Marissa und stellte besorgt fest, dass Ryan große Schwierigkeiten beim Luftholen

hatte.

„Meine Rippen." Marissa nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, während sie Ryans Hand hielt.

* * *

Marissa war im Krankenwagen mitgefahren, während Dawn und Sandy zuhause die Fragen der Polizei beantworteten. Als

beide ebenfalls im Krankenhaus angekommen waren kam direkt ein Arzt auf sie zu.

„Mister Atwood ist schwer zugerichtet worden. Er hat zwei gebrochene Rippen, eine gebrochene Nase und zahlreiche

Prellungen.", sagte der Arzt, während Marissa ihre Augen schloss, die sich mit Tränen füllten.

„Wir brauchen die Einverständniserklärung des Erziehungsberechtigten um Ryan operieren zu können."

„Operieren?", entfuhr es Marissa nun, die sich langsam auf die Bank sinken ließ und sich ihren Bauch festhielt.

„Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe ist seine Nase gebrochen. Wir müssen sie operativ richten.", erklärte der Arzt, während

Sandy aufstand um das Formular zu unterschreiben, wobei ihm auffiel, welche eine komische Situation dies war. Zwar saß

Ryans Mutter dort, allerdings waren nur Kirsten und er befugt diese Formulare zu unterschreiben, da sie das Sorgerecht

hatten. Der Arzt begann Sandy über mögliche Risiken aufzuklären, was Marissa nur noch mehr weinen ließ. Sie war dieser

ganzen Sache einfach nicht gewachsen und zusätzlich auch noch schwanger, weshalb sie eh immer so sentimental war.

„Was ist mit ihm? Was ist passiert?", fragte Kirsten sofort als sie zusammen mit Seth und Summer angekommen war, die sie

zuvor vom Strand abgeholt hatte.

„Ryan wird gerade operiert. A.J. hat ihm die Nase und zwei Rippen gebrochen, wobei sie die Nase operativ richten

müssen.", erklärte Sandy, während Summer mittlerweile die total aufgelöste Marissa in ihre Arme schloss.

„Es war wie damals mit Trey.", schluchzte sie, währen Summer nickte und Seth Hilfe suchend ansah, der Marissa ebenfalls

in den Arm nahm.

„Marissa.", flüsterte Summer und schaute auf Marissa, die an ihrer Schulter lehnte und mittlerweile wieder ruhiger geworden

war. Sie warteten nun schon so lange dort, dass selbst in Sandy ein ungutes Gefühl aufgestiegen war. Marissa sah Summer

an, die auf den Arzt deutete, der sich vor ihnen positionierte.

„Herr Atwood hat die Operation gut überstanden.", teilte dieser sachlich mit.

„Kann ich zu ihm?", fragte Marissa, allerdings schüttelte der Arzt den Kopf.

„Er schläft narkosebedingt noch und braucht Ruhe. Kommen sie morgen wieder, dann können sie zu ihm." Marissa nickte,

während Summer ihre Hand hielt.

„Komm, wir fahren jetzt nach Hause. Du schläfst heute Nacht bei mir! Wir kochen was leckeres und danach sehen wir uns

unzählige Folgen von „The Valley" an.", sagte sie.

„Ich würde gerne hier bleiben.", sagte Marissa, allerdings schüttelte Sandy den Kopf.

„Nein Kleines. Fahr du mit Summer. Denk dran, du bist schwanger. Ruh dich etwas aus, ich werde hier bleiben.", sagte

Sandy, während auch Seth nickte.

„Ich bleibe mit dir.", sagte er. Marissa, die wusste dass sie auf das Baby achten musste, nickte und stand mit Summer auf.

„Ruft mich bitten an sobald ihr irgendwas Neues habt, okay?", bat Marissa, während Sandy sofort nickte. Er gab ihr zum

Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange, genauso wie Kirsten.

* * *

Marissa redete während der ganzen Fahrt kein einziges Wort mit Summer, da sie zu tief in ihren Erinnerungen versunken

war.

„Coop, was möchtest du denn essen? Sollen wir was bestellen?", fragte Summer und sah ihre beste Freundin geduldig an,

als sie zuhause angekommen waren.

„Sum, eigentlich ist mir grad gar nicht nach essen zumute.", antwortete Marissa, während Summer nickte.

„Okay. Sonst irgendwas? Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun Coop?", fragte sie fürsorglich.

„Vielleicht gehen wir einfach nach oben, legen uns aufs Bett und quasseln.", schlug Marissa vor. Summer nickte und gingen

zusammen nach oben, wo ihnen Summers Dad begegnete.

„Marissa. Hallo! Bleibst du heute Nacht hier?", fragte er ahnungslos. Marissa nickte und ging wortlos weiter, während

Summer bei ihrem Dad stehen blieb.

„Was ist denn mit Marissa los?", fragte dieser sofort.

„Ryan ist im Krankenhaus. Er hat eine gebrochene Nase, gebrochene Rippen und Prellungen. An der Nase ist er operiert

worden und Marissa durfte gerade nicht zu ihm. Wir machen uns alle große Sorgen.", erklärte Summer.

„Oh Summer, das ist entsetzlich. Was ist ihm denn passiert?"

„Es gab Ärger. Ist nicht so wichtig. Glaubst du das es schlimm ist Dad?", fragte Summer und sah ihren Vater skeptisch an.

„Nein, Schatz, es ist nicht schlimm. Er wird große Schmerzen haben wegen der Rippen, aber es ist nichts

lebensbedrohliches.", beruhigte er sie. Summer atmete durch und ging in ihr Zimmer, wo Marissa bereits auf dem Bett lag.

„Ich hab mit meinem Dad gesprochen. Das ist alles nicht so schlimm was Ryan hat. Es wird nur sehr wehtun.", sagte

Summer und bemerkte erst dann, dass Marissa weinte.

„Coop?", fragte sie und ging zum Bett herüber, wo sie Marissa erst einmal in den Arm nahm.

„Seitdem seine Mutter aufgetaucht ist geht alles den Bach hinunter. Er ist das zweite Mal im Krankenhaus. Ich bin

schwanger von ihm Sum. Ich bekomme ein Baby. Ich. Und Ryan. Wir sind beide viel zu unvernünftig und unreif.", weinte

Marissa in Summers Armen los, während diese den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein Marissa, das stimmt nicht. Ihr seid beide ganz und gar nicht unreif. Ich weiß, dass ihr der Aufgabe gewachsen seid

und du weißt das auch. Und wegen Ryan, ich glaube niemand weiß so gut wie du, wie schwer er es hatte und das mit seiner

Mutter ist jetzt vielleicht ein Wendepunkt, wenn sie von diesem A.J. wegkommt. Lass den Kopf jetzt nicht hängen Coop!",

forderte Summer, während Marissa nickte.

„Ich weiß dass du Recht hast, aber ich muss gerade einfach weinen.", gab Marissa zu, während Summer etwas loslachte

und auch Marissa unter ihren Tränen ein Lachen entfleuchte.

„Wein ruhig Coop. Schließlich bist du schwanger!", sagte Summer und ließ Marissa in ihren Armen weinen. Sie schliefen die

ganze Nacht über keine einzige Minute und Marissa schaute zur Sicherheit immer und immer wieder auf ihr Telefon um

sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch ja keinen Anruf verpassen konnte. Beide zuckten zusammen als plötzlich Summers Telefon

losschellte.

„Cohen?", fragte sie direkt, da sie Seths Nummer auf dem Display erkannt hatte.

„Hey, schläft Marissa? Wie geht's ihr?", fragte Seth und hörte Marissa im Hintergrund bereits fragen ob es was neues geben

würde.

„Nein, Marissa schläft nicht und hätte sie geschlafen wäre sie spätestens jetzt wach. Gibt es was Neues?", fragte Summer

nach, was Seth allerdings verneinte. Summer schüttelte den Kopf, so dass sich Marissa wieder hinlegte.

„Seth…wie geht's dir? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Summer, da sie Seth selten so ernst am Telefon erlebt hatte.

„Ja, schon. Eigentlich. macht mich nur alles ein bisschen fertig. Ryans Mutter ist übrigens bereit einen Entzug zu machen.

Mum, also Kirsten, fährt sie morgen früh.", erklärte Seth weiter.

„Seth, dass sind gute Nachrichten. Wirklich. Vielleicht schafft sie es ja.", baute Summer ihn auf und sah Marissa dabei an,

die sofort begriff worum es sich drehte. Nachdem Summer aufgelegt hatte blieben sie noch eine Weile im Bett, bevor

Marissa Summer bat wieder mit ihr ins Krankenhaus zu fahren.

* * *

Als sie dort ankamen war sowohl Seth als auch Sandy in ihren Stühlen zusammengesunken und schliefen. Summer beugte

sich über Seth und weckte ihn mit einem zärtlichen Kuss, was auch Sandy wach werden ließ. Summer und Marissa setzten

sich zu ihnen, bevor Marissa gegen halb acht eine Schwester ansprach ob sie zu Ryan könnte. Die Schwester versprach sich

um alles zu kümmern, so dass Marissa nur kurz wieder im Wartezimmer Platz nahm, bevor sie von der Schwester in Ryans

Zimmer gebracht wurde. Dieser lag friedlich schlafend in seinem Bett. Sein Gesicht war geschwollen, überall hatte er

Blessuren und eine Gipsverband um seine frisch operierte Nase. Marissa gab ihm äußerst vorsichtig einen Kuss auf die Stirn,

woraufhin Ryan seine Augen öffnete und Marissa verschlafen anblinzelte.

„Hey.", sagte er und schloss seine Augen dann erst einmal wieder für eine Weile, bevor er Marissa, die liebevoll seine Hand

hielt, wieder anblickte.

„Du siehst ganz schlecht aus.", stellte Ryan fest und klang dabei unglaublich besorgt.

„Ich weiß. Sandy und Seth haben die ganze Nacht draußen im Wartebereich verbracht und ich war mit bei Summer

zuhause, hab allerdings auch keine Sekunde geschlafen. Wir hatten alle Angst um dich.", sagte sie, während Ryan nickte.

„Tut mir leid.", sagte er.

„Das muss dir nicht Leid tun! Du hast absolut richtig gehandelt.", bekräftigte ihn Marissa.

„Marissa es tut mir so leid, dass du das alles ertragen musst. Gerade während deiner Schwangerschaft. Ich wünschte ich

könnte das alles von dir fernhalten und es dir leichter machen, aber…", begann Ryan wieder, doch Marissa legte ihm den

Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

„Sprich nicht weiter. Es ist alles okay.", sagte sie. Ryan nickte und lächelte Marissa etwas an.

„Wie fühlst du dich überhaupt?", fragte Marissa nach einer Weile.

„Beschissen.", gab Ryan zu.

„Ich glaub ich hatte noch niemals zuvor solche Schmerzen. Der Arzt hat gesagt ich muss zehn Tage hier bleiben und streng

liegen und zuhause dann auch noch mal drei Wochen liegen. Das ist echt übel.", gab Ryan zu.

„Dann darf ich dich mal nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen, so wie du das sooft bei mir tust.", sagte Marissa und stand auf

um Ryan etwas Wasser einzugießen, da sie sah wie trocken seine Lippen waren. Ryan erschrak als er die Wasserflasche

neben sich zu Boden fallen hörte. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah Marissa an, die die Augen zusammenkniff und

sich an dem Tisch festhielt.

„Marissa?", fragte er, musste aber im selben Moment schon mit ansehen, wie sie bewusstlos zu Boden ging.

„Marissa!", schrie Ryan nun und drückte sofort auf den Alarmknopf neben seinem Bett.

* * *

Ryan schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und bemühte sich aufzustehen, doch es war schon ein Kraftakt seine Beine überhaupt

aus dem Bett hängen zu können. Seine Grenzen erreichte er bereits dabei sich aufzusetzen. Im selben Moment flog die Tür

auf und eine Schwester kam herein.

„Wir brauchen Hilfe. Meine Freundin ist schwanger und gerade ohnmächtig geworden.", sagte Ryan, der es immer noch

nicht geschafft hatte aufzustehen.

„Mr. Atwood, bleiben sie um Gottes Willen liegen!", sagte sie und kam Sekunden später mit einem Arzt und einer anderen

Krankenschwester herein.

„Was ist mit ihr? Was fehlt ihr? Ist sie okay?", fragte Ryan nach und war dabei so aufgeregt wie niemals zuvor. Er bekam

keine Antwort und sah nur wie die Ärzte mit Marissa auf einer Liege den Raum wieder verließen.

„Bitte. Wo bringen Sie sie hin? Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Ryan erneut.

„Zur Untersuchung. Wir sagen Ihnen Bescheid, sobald wir etwas wissen.", teilte die Krankenschwester kurz mit und schloss

dann die Tür hinter sich. Wenige Minuten später öffnete sich diese erneut und Sandy kam herein. In seinem Gesicht konnte

Ryan erkennen, dass man ihm Bescheid gesagt hatte.

„Ryan, komm leg dich wieder hin. Sie kümmern sich um Marissa.", sagte Sandy und half Ryan dann seine Beine wieder ins

Bett zu schwingen.

„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?"

„Sie wollte einen Schluck Wasser eingießen. Ich hab nur gehört wie die Wasserflasche zu Bruch ging und als ich sie

anschaute fiel sie gerade um. Ich weiß es nicht Sandy.", erklärte Ryan, während Sandy nickte und sich erst einmal auf den

Stuhl setzte, auf dem zuvor Marissa gesessen hatte.

„Was macht ihr momentan nur? Wie geht's dir überhaupt?", fragte Sandy und sah Ryan zum ersten Mal genauer an.

„Das ist jetzt wirklich absolut egal. Ich will wissen wie es Marissa und dem Baby geht.", sagte Ryan. Sandy schüttelte den

Kopf, obwohl er Ryan eigentlich verstehen konnte.

„Wie geht's dir Ryan?", fragte er erneut. „Grausam. Ich bin gerade noch nicht mal aus dem Bett zu Marissa gekommen. Ich

schätze das erklärt einiges.", sagte er und war unglaublich froh, dass Sandy nun bei ihm war und er nicht alleine mit dieser

Ungewissheit dort bleiben musste


	5. Kollisionskurs

Erst einmal bevor ich was anderes schreibe ENTSCHULDIGUNG dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Dafür jetzt ein brand neues Kapitel...ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Vielen vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare! Ich hoffe ihr schaut überhaupt noch vorbei so das ihr das update mitbekommt! Habe ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen! Danke noch mal für eure Kommentare und viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

**Kapitel 5 - Kollisionskurs**

Nach langem Warten kam endlich ein Arzt zu ihnen in den Raum.

„Mrs. Cooper hatte nur einen Schwächeanfall, nichts unbedingt Besorgniserregendes, wenn man die Schwangerschaft

einmal außen vorlassen würde. Ihr und dem Baby geht es den Umständen entsprechend recht gut, allerdings haben wir

Mrs. Cooper zur Beobachtung auf die Intensivstation verlegt um ihre Werte und die Werte des Kindes besser und

engmaschiger kontrollieren zu können und ihr ein paar aufbauende Medikamente zu verabreichen.", erklärte der Arzt,

während sowohl Sandy als auch Ryan ihm besorgt zugehört hatten. „

Ich will zu ihr. Sofort.", sagte Ryan. Sandy nickte, da er das bereits befürchtet hatte und sah den Arzt an.

„Das kann ich nicht verantworten Mr. Atwood."

„Und ich kann es nicht verantworten sie jetzt alleine zu lassen. Weder meine Freundin noch mein Baby. Also geben sie mir

irgendwas was ich unterschreiben soll, damit ich zu ihr kann und irgendwas gegen die Schmerzen, damit ich soweit

komme.", forderte Ryan und sah Sandy dabei an, der ihn nicht zurückhielt, da er sich in einer solchen Situation auch niemals

verbieten lassen würde Kirsten zu sehen. Der Arzt, der Ryan auch irgendwie zu verstehen schien, holte die nötigen

Formulare herbei und verabreichte Ryan noch ein Spritze bevor er ihn aufstehen ließ, was Ryan allerdings auch nur durch

Sandys Hilfe und unter großen Schmerzen schaffte.

„Ryan bist du dir sicher?", fragte Sandy, während Ryan die Zähne aufeinander biss und nickte. An Sandys Arm ging er

langsam aus seinem Zimmer heraus. Sandy brachte ihn bis zur Tür der Intensivstation. Ryan schluckte als er hereingelassen

wurde. Diese Atmosphäre war gespenstisch und er fühlte wieder diese Angst in sich aufsteigen. Langsam ging er in Marissas

Zimmer herein und war so erleichtert als diese ihn bereits anblickte.

„Ryan!", sagte sie, während Ryan zum Bett herüber schlich und sich unaufhörlich die Seite hielt.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte er besorgt.

„Gut. Was machst du hier. Du hast absolute Bettruhe."

„Ich weiß. Ich hab ein Formular unterschrieben. Ich musste doch nach euch sehen.", erklärte Ryan, während Marissa etwas

lächelte. Ryan versuchte erst gar nicht sich hinzusetzen, sondern blieb neben Marissas Bett stehen.

„Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass es dem Baby gut geht.", sagte Marissa beruhigend und hoffte dadurch Ryans ängstlichen Blick

etwas zu besänftigen. Dieser nickte und versuchte sich langsam auf die Bettkante zu setzen, da ihm auch das Stehen schwer

fiel. Er verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen und gab diesen Versuch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden auf.

„Hat der Arzt sonst noch irgendwas gesagt?", fragte Ryan nach.

„Nichts Wichtiges eigentlich. Ich hatte einen Schwächeanfall, dem Baby geht es gut, mir geht es gut, ich bekomme

aufbauende Medikamente und wenn alles gut läuft kann ich morgen, spätestens übermorgen verlegt werden beziehungsweise

bereits entlassen werden.", erklärte Marissa, während Ryan erleichtert nickte.

„Im Moment geht es ziemlich drunter und drüber, was?", fragte Marissa und sah Ryan dabei an.

„Ja, schon, wobei dies hier meine Schuld ist. Ohne mich und hättest du diesen ganzen Stress nicht gehabt und würdest jetzt

nicht hier liegen.", sagte Ryan leise, während Marissa den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ryan, hör auf damit! Ich hab dir doch gerade schon gesagt, dass du da nichts zu kannst. Mach dich bitte nicht fertig.",

ermahnte Marissa, während Ryan nickte und dabei unaufhörlich zu Boden sah.

„Weißt du eigentlich wo deine Mutter ist?", fragte Marissa die darüber nachdachte, dass Ryan ja noch gar nicht Bescheid

wusste.

„Abgehauen oder wieder bei A.J. um sich zu entschuldigen.", sagte Ryan leise, während Marissa etwas schockiert über

seine Worte den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, Kirsten hat sie heute in eine Entzugsklinik gefahren. Sie will es freiwillig tun.", berichtete Marissa, während sich Ryans

Augen weiteten und sie anschauten.

„Mal schauen für wie lange dieses Mal.", entgegnete er nur, was Marissa schockierte, ihr gleichzeitig allerdings auch zeigte

wie oft Ryan diese Situation schon hatte durchmachen müssen. Ryan verlagerte sein Gewicht auf sein anderes Bein, wobei

er sein Gesicht wieder verzog, da er mittlerweile nicht mehr wusste wie er stehen sollte.

„Ryan, geh wieder in dein Zimmer und leg dich hin, okay?"

„Nein, ich bleibe noch bei euch.", entgegnete Ryan sofort. Marissa wusste das sie ihn nicht abhalten konnte, allerdings sah

Ryan es nach wenigen Minuten selbst ein. Er verabschiedete sich von Marissa und ging dann mit viel Mühe los, was auch

Marissa auffiel. Ryan schaute überrascht auf Seth, der vor der Tür zur Intensivstation stand und auf Ryan wartete.

„Hey, wie geht's ihr?", fragte er sofort ungewohnt ernst.

„Es geht beiden gut.", entgegnete Ryan und blieb stehen, wobei er sich an der Wand festhielt.

„Und wie geht's dir?", fragte Seth, der nicht so recht wusste, was er tun sollte.

„Ich will gerade einfach nur noch ins Bett.", entgegnete Ryan. Seth nickte und stützte Ryan leicht ab um ihn in sein Zimmer zu

bringen, wo er ihm half sich wieder hinzulegen.

„Soll ich vielleicht einem Arzt Bescheid sagen?", fragte Seht, während Ryan nickte.

„Ziemlich gute Idee.", sagte er. Seth ging auf den Flur heraus, wo ihm Sandy gerade mit einem Kaffee in der Hand

entgegenkam.

„Hey, wohin des Weges?", fragte er.

„Ich will einen Arzt für Ryan holen, es geht ihm wirklich scheiße.", entgegnete Seth, während Sandy nickte und schon einmal

in Ryans Zimmer herüber ging. Nachdem der Arzt Ryan Schmerzmittel verabreicht hatte schickte er Sandy und Seth nach

Hause, da Ryan nun Ruhe brauchte. Ryan war gerade eingeschlafen als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer unsanft geöffnet wurde.

Als er seine Augen öffnete war er nicht wenig verwundert, dass Julie Cooper vor ihm stand.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Julie sofort.

„Was soll das?", entgegnete Ryan, da Julie Marissa sozusagen verstoßen hatte als sie von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren

hatte.

„Was soll was? Meine Tochter ist mal wieder wegen dir im Krankenhaus. Also, wo ist sie?", fragte Julie, während Ryan sich

langsam in seinem Bett aufrichtete.

„Sie braucht absolute Ruhe und darf sich nicht aufregen. Bitte lassen Sie sie in Ruhe.", bat Ryan, während Julie ihn

unterbrach.

„Sag mir nicht was ich tun soll, sie ist meine Tochter und du bist jawohl nicht gerade förderlich für sie. Nicht nur, dass du sie

geschwängert hast um ihr damit die ganze Zukunft zu verbauen, nein, du ziehst sie mit in deine Scheiße herein und bringst sie

ins Krankenhaus. Das ist natürlich viel besser.", legte Julie los.

„Eins sag ich dir, ich werde jetzt zu Marissa gehen und wenn sie aus dem Krankenhaus kommt wird sie wieder bei mir

wohnen.", sagte Julie in ihrem Befehlston und schlug dann die Tür hinter sich zu. Ryan weitete die Augen und wartete nicht

lange bevor er zum Telefon griff. Er wusste, dass Sandy die ganze Nacht im Krankenhaus gewesen war und nun

wahrscheinlich gerade auf dem Weg ins Bett, allerdings fiel ihm nichts Besseres und Hilfreicheres ein.

„Cohen.", meldete sich Kirsten an Sandys Handy. Ein sicherer Beweis dafür, dass er bereits schlief. Ryan überlegte kurz ob

er einfach auflegen sollte.

„Hallo?", fragte Kirsten.

„Kirsten. Hi, ich bin's Ryan."

„Ryan, wie geht's dir?", fragte sie sofort.

„Ganz okay, aber ich wollte mit Sandy sprechen. Schläft er?", fragte Ryan nach und Kirsten erkannte sofort, dass er wegen

irgendwas aufgewühlt war.

„Ja, das tut er, aber ich kann ihn wecken oder vielleicht kann ich dir auch helfen. Was ist denn los Ryan?"

„Julie war hier, sie wollte jetzt zu Marissa und diese auch nach ihrem Krankenhausaufenthalt wieder zu sich holen. Kann

Sandy nicht irgendwas tun?", fragte Ryan, während er hörte wie Kirsten tief Luft holte.

„Ich werde Sandy wecken, wir kommen dann ins Krankenhaus und werden Julie hoffentlich noch antreffen.", sagte Kirsten

und hing dann auf. Als Kirsten und Sandy im Krankenhaus ankamen kam Julie gerade von der Intensivstation herunter.

„Julie.", rief Sandy sofort und ging genau wie Kirsten auf Julie zu.

„Wir haben alles geregelt.", sagte Kirsten fröhlich als sie zu Ryan ins Zimmer kam.

„Gott sei dank.", entgegnete er und sah Sandy und sie erleichtert an.

Nachdem Marissa am nächsten Tag bereits von der Intensivstation zu Ryan ins Zimmer verlegt worden war, durfte sie

bereits am nächsten Tag nach Hause. Ryan hingegen musste noch eine Weile im Krankenhaus bleiben, bevor Sandy ihn

zusammen mit Marissa endlich nach Hause holte. Allerdings gestaltete sich dies schwieriger als erwartet, da Ryan noch

immer bei den kleinsten Bewegungen große Schmerzen hatte. Umso erleichterter war er als er endlich im Poolhaus im Bett

angekommen war, wo Marissa sofort begann ihn nach Strich und Faden zu verwöhnen. Es tat ihr unglaublich leid zu sehen

wie groß seine Schmerzen waren wenn er aufstand, so dass sie dies größtenteils zu verhindern wusste. Auch Summer und

Seth verbrachten viel Zeit bei Ryan und Marissa im Poolhaus, wobei sie meist ausgelassen redeten und lachten. Nachdem

Ryan eine Woche zuhause gewesen war, musste er am Ende der Woche, wie nun jede Woche, zur Untersuchung ins

Krankenhaus. Marissa hatte sich vorsichtshalber bei Ryan untergehackt als sie zum Auto gingen, obwohl Ryan schon wieder

erstaunlich fit war und es ihm jeden Tag besser ging. Sie waren noch nicht weit gefahren als ihnen ein Auto plötzlich grob die

Vorfahrt schnitt. Marissa trat sofort hart auf die Bremse, während Ryan erstarrte, da es ganz eindeutig A.J.s Auto war, das

ihnen gerade die Vorfahrt geschnitten hatte. Erst gestern hatte ihm Sandy erzählt, dass A.J. bis auf weiteres auf Kaution

draußen sei. Trotz Marissas hartem Bremsen ließ sich ein Aufprall nicht mehr vermeiden, wobei Marissa bei dem Knall

aufschrie. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete schaute sie vorsichtig an sich herunter, bevor sie auf Ryan blickte, der mit

schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht dort saß.

„Ryan? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie, während Ryan den Kopf schüttelte. Marissa löste ihren Sicherheitsgurt und lief zur

Beifahrerseite herüber, wo sie kämpfen musste bevor sie die eingedrückte Tür geöffnet bekam.

„Ryan, sag mir was los ist.", sagte sie sofort und strich Ryan mit zitternden Händen durchs Gesicht.

„Nur meine Rippen. Geht gleich wieder. Wie geht's dir und dem Baby? Seid ihr okay?", presste Ryan hervor, während

Marissa nickte.

„Ja, mir fehlt nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte sie, während Ryan die Augen öffnete und auf die Straße blickte, wo nun

A.J. mit einem schäbigen Grinsen aus seinem Auto ausstieg. Ryan löste seinen Sicherheitsgurt und sah mittlerweile nur noch

rot vor Wut, so dass er seine Schmerzen gar nicht mehr mitbekam als er aus dem Auto sprang. Marissa war zur Seite

gewichen und sah Ryan überrascht an, da sie die ganze Situation noch überhaupt nicht begriffen hatte.

„Du verdammtes Schwein!", schrie Ryan los, während Marissa erschrak und nun ebenfalls um das Auto herum ging, wo sie

A.J. erkennen konnte. Ryan fasste ihn am Hemd und drückte ihn auf die Motorhaube.

„Du mieses Arschloch. Du weißt dass meine Freundin schwanger ist. Ist ihr oder dem Baby wegen dir irgendetwas passiert

bringe ich dich um, das verspreche ich dir.", drohte Ryan mit finsterem Blick, während A.J. sich aus seinem Griff befreite.

„Ryan. Nicht. Lass ihn in Ruhe. Komm doch einfach wieder her.", rief Marissa ängstlich.

„Glaubst du es wäre schlimm wenn deine Freundin dein Kind verlieren würde? Ich könnte ihr jederzeit ein neues machen.",

sagte A.J. mit einem Blick auf Marissa, während Ryan nun ausholte und A.J. seine Faust ins Gesicht schlug. Mehrere Male

hintereinander, was auch die nahende Polizei gesehen hatte. Die Beamten sprangen aus ihrem Polizeiauto heraus und zogen

Ryan unsanft von A.J. herunter. Sie drückten Ryan auf die Motorhaube, während dieser vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Ehe er

sich versah hatten sie ihm Handschellen angelegt, während Marissa lautstark protestierte und versuchte den Polizisten die

Situation zu erklären.

„Marissa es ist okay. Bitte fahr ins Krankenhaus und lass dich untersuchen. Tu mir den Gefallen, bitte.", sagte Ryan während

ihn die Polizisten, genau wie A.J. zum Auto herüber brachten.

„Versprich es mir Marissa.", rief Ryan, während Marissa nickte.

„Versprochen.", sagte sie und wischte sich ihre Tränen ab. Fassungslos schaute sie in das Polizeiauto, während nun endlich

auch mal jemand zu ihr kam und sie wegen des Vorfalls befragte, wobei Marissa auch die vorherigen Vorfälle erzählte.

Nachdem der Beamte alles aufgenommen hatte stieg er in das Auto und fuhr mit Ryan und A.J. davon. Marissa blieb hilflos

zurück und stieg dann ins Auto um ihr Telefon herauszuholen.

„Sandy?", schluchzte sie, während Sandy die Augen weitete.


	6. Erschütternde Geständnisse

Hallo! So, da update ich wieder! Vielen vielen Dank euch beiden wieder für die lieben Kommentare und dass ihr mir bzw. der Geschichte "treu" geblieben seid! **Danke danke danke danke!** Will5: Muss dich leider enttäuschen, mal wird es noch nicht ruhiger, aber ich werde es beim weiterschreiben berücksichtigen! Schwarze-Rose444: Ich weiß, aber ich mag es an gemeinen Stellen aufzuhören ;o)! Wollte es auch dieses Mal wieder tun, hab mich aber zusammen gerissen.

Tut mir übrigens Leid, dass das Kapitel nicht noch schneller da war, aber ich bin immer unterwegs momentan (hab Semesterferien und halte mich nahezu immer in meiner Heimat im Sauerland auf, wo ich kein Internet habe, aber ab nächste Woche wenigstens einen Computer, so dass ich kräftig weiter schreiben kann!)

**Kapitel 6 - Erschütternde Geständnisse**

„Ryan und ich hatten einen Autounfall, es war A.J. der uns die Vorfahrt geschnitten hat. Ryan hat sich mit ihm geprügelt. Er

ist festgenommen worden. Ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt machen soll. Das Auto steht hier auch und ich muss mich untersuchen

lassen, das habe ich Ryan versprochen.", sagte Marissa aufgelöst.

„Um Gottes Willen. Sag mir wo du gerade bist, dann kommen wir erst zu dir und dann kümmern wir uns um Ryan." Marissa

schaute sich nach einem Straßenschild um und erklärte Sandy dann genau wo sie war.

„Summer?", schrie Sandy und rannte zu Seths Zimmer, wo Summer ihm bereits entgegenkam.

„Alles okay Mr. C?", fragte sie.

„Du musst mit deinem Auto mitkommen.", entgegnete Sandy, während Summer ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Marissa und Ryan hatten einen Unfall."

„Ich komme auch mit.", sagte Seth und stieg dann mit zu Summer ins Auto, wobei sie Sandy folgten, der voraus fuhr. An der

Unfallstelle angekommen war Summer die Erste die bei Marissa angekommen war.

„Coop? Alles okay?", fragte sie und schloss Marissa in ihre Arme.

„Okay. Seth kannst du den Wagen nach Hause fahren?", fragte Sandy, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass er noch

Fahrtüchtig war. Seth nickte.

„Wo ist denn eigentlich Ryan?", fragte er nach, bekam von seinem Vater allerdings keine Antwort.

„Summer, du fährst mit Marissa ins Krankenhaus, damit sie sich untersuchen lässt. Marissa, was haben sie gesagt wo sie

Ryan hingebracht haben?", fragte Sandy.

„Newport Policedepartement.", antwortete Marissa, während sowohl Seth als auch Summer Sandy geschockt ansahen.

„Gut, ich werde jetzt zu ihm fahren. Summer, fahrt ihr auch schon mal los.", sagte Sandy, während Summer nickte und mit

Marissa ins Krankenhaus fuhr.

„Dad, was ist mit Ryan?", fragte Seth nach, während Sandy ihm erzählte was er wusste.

„Tu mir noch den Gefallen und ruf deine Mutter an um ihr zu erzählen was passiert ist.", sagte Sandy bevor er ins Auto stieg

und losfuhr.

„Mein Name ist Sandy Cohen, ich bin Mr. Atwoods Anwalt.", sagte Sandy direkt als er hereinkam. Er musste fast zwei

Stunden warten bevor er endlich in einen Raum geführt wurde, wo er auch noch einmal warten musste, bevor sie Ryan

endlich hereinführten. Sandy erschrak sofort als er ihn sah, da Ryan am ganzen Körper zitterte und schwitzte.

„Ryan, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, während Ryan nickte und sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du brauchst einen Arzt.", sagte Sandy und stand auf.

„Nein, warte, lass uns erst reden.", sagte Ryan, während Sandy ihn ansah und sich wieder hinsetzte.

„Wie schlecht sieht es aus?", fragte Ryan.

„Ich habe mich mit den Beamten unterhalten. Es sieht nicht schlecht aus. Sie wollen noch A.J.'s Aussage und ein paar

Zeugenaussagen einholen, unter anderem soll Marissa noch einmal aufs Revier kommen und dann wirst du, so wie es bis jetzt

aussieht, spätestens übermorgen hier raus sein. Ich denke nicht dass es zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung kommen wird. Gott sei

dank ist deine Bewährungszeit vorbei, ansonsten würdest du jetzt direkt ins Gefängnis wandern, aber das weißt du ja."

Ryan nickte.

„Wie geht es Marissa? Weißt du schon etwas?"

„Nein, ich weiß noch nichts, aber ich denke es geht ihr gut. Summer ist zusammen mit ihr ins Krankenhaus gefahren zur

Untersuchung."

„Ich bin nicht gut für sie. Es ist schon das zweite Mal, dass ich sie und das Baby in Gefahr gebracht habe.", sagte Ryan,

während Sandy den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein Ryan, dass stimmt nicht. Du tust alles um sie zu beschützen.", sagte Sandy, dem sowohl Ryans Gesundheitszustand

wie auch seine Gedanken nicht gefielen.

„Ich frage jetzt erst mal nach einem Arzt für dich."

„Nein Sandy, es ist in Ordnung. Mir geht's gut!", sagte Ryan, während Sandy ihn prüfend ansah.

„Kann ich noch irgendwas sonst für dich tun Ryan? Ist deine Zelle soweit okay." Ryan nickte.

„Wie immer.", sagte er sarkastisch, verschwieg allerdings, dass A.J.'s Zelle direkt neben seiner lag und er sich dadurch

ununterbrochen Beschimpfungen anhören musste.

„Mr. Cohen, die Zeit ist um.", erklang die Stimme eines Polizisten hinter ihm. Sandy nickte und stand dann genau wie Ryan

auf.

„Halt die Ohren steif, ja? Ich komme morgen wieder." Ryan nickte.

„Ich hoffe es geht Marissa gut.", sagte Ryan noch einmal, während Sandy nickte und Ryan aus dem Raum geführt wurde.

Sandy redete noch einmal mit einem Polizisten wegen eines Arztes für Ryan, allerdings wusste er, dass dies wahrscheinlich

nicht geschehen würde, da keine unmittelbare Gefahr für Ryan bestand. Kirsten wartete bereits ungeduldig im Wohnzimmer

und stand sofort auf als Sandy hereinkam.

„Oh Gott sei dank. Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?", fragte sie sofort und schloss Sandy erst einmal lange in ihre Arme. Kirsten

merkte sofort wie sehr ihn das mitnahm und setzte sich mit ihm auf die Couch.

„Wo ist Marissa? Geht's ihr und dem Baby gut. Bitte sag mir nicht, dass sie im Krankenhaus ist.", sagte Sandy, während

Kirsten den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sie ist mit Summer im Poolhaus. Die Ärztin hat gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Dem Baby und Marissa geht es gut.",

antwortete Kirsten, während Sandy durchatmete.

„Ryan dafür nicht.", antwortete Sandy.

„Er wird zwar spätestens übermorgen rauskommen und ich denke, dass es keine Folgen haben wird, aber für Ryan

persönlich hat es Folgen. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub als er heute vor mir saß und es ging ihm sehr schlecht. Ich glaube er

kommt mit der Situation überhaupt nicht klar. Außerdem glaubt er, dass er nicht gut für Marissa sei, da er sie nun schon

wieder in Gefahr gebracht habe. Er gefiel mit da heute überhaupt nicht.", erzählte Sandy und fuhr genau wie Kirsten herum

als sie ein Schluchzen hinter sich hörten. Es war Marissa, die die ganze Zeit über dort gestanden hatte und alles mit angehört

hatte.

„Können wir irgendwas tun um ihn dort schnell raus zu holen?", fragte sie, während Sandy den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es ist wichtig, dass du morgen deine Aussage noch einmal auf dem Präsidium zu Protokoll gibst.", sagte er, während

Marissa nickte und dann wieder ins Poolhaus herüber schlich. Marissa kam am nächsten Morgen bereits früh zum Frühstück

herüber und drängte Sandy immer wieder darauf sofort loszufahren, da sie immer noch hoffte, dass Ryan dann sofort mit

nach Hause könnte, allerdings redete Sandy ihr diese Hoffnung schnell aus. Marissa schluckte als sie zusammen mit Sandy

die Treppen zum Polizeirevier hinauf ging. Sie mussten eine Weile warten bevor sie zu dem zuständigen Beamten geführt

wurden, der Marissas Aussage noch einmal aufnahm und sie mit Fragen bezüglich Ryan und A.J. löcherte.

„Mr. Cohen. Sie können jetzt zu Mr. Atwood.", erklang eine Stimme genau in dem Moment als sie aus dem Büro

herauskamen.

„Kann ich mit?", fragte Marissa sofort, allerdings schüttelte Sandy den Kopf.

„Nur Anwälte.", sagte er, während Marissa niedergeschlagen nickte.

„Guck unauffällig durch die Scheibe, dann könnt ihr euch wenigstens sehen.", flüsterte Sandy und ging dann in den Raum

hinein. Er hoffte darauf, dass Ryan besser aussehen würde heute, was sie ihm allerdings bot war bei weitem schlimmer als

gestern.

„Sandy, wie geht's Marissa?", fragte Ryan als erstes, während Sandy auf die Scheibe hinter ihm deutete, wo Marissa

mittlerweile weinend stand. Ryan hob die Hand etwas um sie zu grüßen, genau wie Marissa, die dann allerdings aufgefordert

wurde zu gehen. Ryan setzte sich langsam auf seinen Stuhl und verzog dabei wie immer das Gesicht vor Schmerzen.

„Was stimmt nicht mit dir? Du siehst einfach grausam aus.", sagte Sandy, während Ryan, der abwesend wirkte, nickte.

„Ist nicht so unbedingt schön hier drin.", entgegnete er, wobei er Sandy nicht erzählte, was er sich Tag und Nacht von A.J.

anhören durfte und das mittlerweile auch die anderen Leute, die sich mit in dem Zellentrakt befanden, gegen Ryan hetzten.

„Was machen deine Rippen?"

„Schmerzen höllisch!", antwortete Ryan ehrlich und schaute dann wieder zu Boden.

„Ryan red doch mit mir, was stimmt nicht!", forderte Sandy, da er sich ernsthafte Sorgen machte, allerdings blieb Ryan

stumm.

„Kannst du mich endlich hier raus holen?", fragte Ryan nach einer Weile und Sandy sah, dass Tränen in seinen Augen

schimmerten.

„Nicht vor morgen Ryan, es geht leider nicht schneller.", antwortete Sandy und konnte kaum mit ansehen wie sehr Ryan litt.

„Na ja, ich hab es schließlich schon weitaus länger ausgehalten."

„Ryan das alles wird keine strafrechtlichen Konsequenzen haben. Es ist nicht so wie damals. Du bist nicht so wie damals.",

bekräftigte Sandy, während Ryan ihn mit dem gleichen Blick ansah wie damals auch, als sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen

hatten.

„Es fühlt sich aber genauso an.", gab Ryan nun zu, während Sandy den Kopf schüttelte.

„Aber es ist nicht so. A.J. wird ins Gefängnis wandern, du wirst wieder deine Ruhe haben, deine Mutter ist in der Therapie

und es scheint gut zu laufen, du hast Marissa die dich sehr liebt und ein Kind von dir erwartet, du wirst bald Vater und du

hast eine Familie die absolut hinter dir steht!", beteuerte Sandy, während Ryan nickte.

„Mister Cohen, die Zeit ist vorbei.", erklang es auch heute wieder, während Sandy nickte.

„Kommst du klar und hältst bis morgen durch Ryan?", fragte Sandy ernst, während Ryan nickte.

„Geht schon.", sagte er und wurde dann wieder abgeführt, während Sandy zu Marissa heraus ging, die vor dem Auto auf ihn

wartete.

„Wie geht's ihm Sandy? Er sah so schlecht aus.", sagte sie sofort, während Sandy nickte.

„Es geht ihm auch schlecht. Er hat das Gefühl es sei alles so wie damals, aber das ist noch mehr was ihn belastet, allerdings

habe ich keine Ahnung was.", erklärte Sandy Marissa die Situation. Am nächsten Morgen konnte Sandy Marissa nur schwer

dazu zwingen zu warten bis sie einen Anruf vom Polizeirevier bekamen, dass alles geregelt war und sie Ryan abholen

konnten. Marissa saß bereits seit zwei Stunden abfahrtbereit in der Küche, wobei sie ununterbrochen auf das Telefon starrte.

„Sandy!", brüllte sie als es zu schellen begann und reichte es Sandy, der gerade ebenfalls wieder in die Küche kam. Sandy

nahm das Gespräch entgegen und nickte Marissa dann zu, die sofort aufsprang. Sandy erledigte die letzten Formalitäten und

musste dann vor einer Tür warten bis Ryan herauskam. Sowohl ihm als auch Marissa stockte sofort der Atem als sie

erkannten, dass Ryans Gesicht deutliche Spuren einer Prügelei aufwies.

„Hey.", sagte er, während Marissa ihn vorsichtig in den Arm nahm und ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

„Ryan, was ist passiert?", fragte Sandy, nachdem die beiden sich aus ihrer Umarmung gelöst hatten, während Ryan den

Kopf schüttelte.

„Alles okay.", sagte er und ging dann vollkommen schweigsam neben Marissa zum Auto herüber.

„Wir werden in die Klinik fahren um deine Rippen untersuchen zu lassen. Schließlich wär der Termin schon gestern

gewesen.", sagte Sandy, während Ryan den Kopf schüttelte.

„Lass gut sein, es ist alles in Ordnung.", antwortete Ryan. „Nein ist es nicht Ryan.", war das einzige was Sandy entgegnete.

„Sandy bitte! Ich will jetzt gerade einfach nur nach Hause. Lass uns meinetwegen morgen fahren, aber ich will jetzt einfach

nur nach Hause.", sagte er und schaute Sandy dabei von der Seite an, der nickte.

„Dann morgen.", akzeptierte Sandy. Zuhause angekommen versuchte Ryan alle Umarmungen abzublocken und verschwand

direkt, mit der eindeutigen Bitte allein sein zu wollen, ins Poolhaus.

„Was ist los mit ihm Sandy?", fragte Kirsten, während Sandy mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es gefällt mir überhaupt nicht!", entgegnete er.

„Marissa würdest du Ryan fragen ob er mit uns zu Abend essen möchte, oder ob wir ihm etwas rüberbringen sollen?", fragte

Kirsten, während Marissa zum Poolhaus herüber ging. Sie klopfte an die Tür und öffnete sie ohne auf Ryans Antwort zu

warten. Sie erkannte direkt die Spuren von Tränen auf seinem Gesicht als sie näher kam, während Ryan sich sofort mit der

Hand durchs Gesicht fuhr.

„Hey.", sagte Marissa und setzte sich langsam an den Bettrand.

„Ich soll dich von Kirsten fragen ob du zum Abendessen herüber kommen möchtest oder ob wir dir was bringen sollen.",

sagte Marissa, während Ryan den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich hab wirklich keinen Hunger.", entgegnete Ryan. Marissa nickte und schaute Ryan dabei an, wobei ihr auffiel wie traurig

seine normalerweise so strahlend blauen Augen wirkten.

„Au.", sagte sie plötzlich, was Ryan direkt zusammen zucken ließ.

„Was ist?", fragte er und setzte sich auf, während Marissa lächelte.

„Es ist wohl aufgebracht.", sagte Marissa und nahm Ryans Hand, welche sie auf ihren Bauch legte, so dass Ryan die Tritte

des Babys spüren konnte.

„Ryan, bitte vergrab dich nicht so und verschließ dich nicht vor mir. Wie wär's wenn wir heute Abend mal ins Kino gehen

würden? Seth fragte ob wir Summer und ihn ins Imax begleiten wollen. Glaubst du nicht ein bisschen Ablenkung würde dir

gut tun?", fragte Marissa und musterte Ryans Gesicht dabei.

„Geh du ruhig mit.", antwortete er, während Marissa nun die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Ryan bitte, was geht nur in dir vor?", fragte sie, während Ryan seinen Blick von ihr abwendete und schwieg. Marissa erhob

sich langsam vom Bett und verließ weinend das Poolhaus.

„Er hat keinen Hunger.", sagte sie mit gesenktem Kopf als sie das Haus wieder betrat und wollte schnell weiter gehen,

allerdings hielt Sandy sie am Arm fest.

„Alles okay?", fragte er, während Marissa den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm los ist Sandy. Kann ich im Gästezimmer schlafen?", fragte Marissa, wobei sie erst einmal von

Sandy in die Arme geschlossen wurde.

„Natürlich Kleines!", sagte er und warf Kirsten dabei einen besorgten Blick zu.

Marissa zuckte zusammen als sie mitten in der Nacht eine Hand an ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Pscht nicht erschrecken, ich bin's nur.", sagte Ryan mit sanfter Stimme, während Marissa sich überrascht zu ihm umdrehte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich wecke, aber hast du vielleicht ein paar Minuten?", fragte er, während Marissa das Licht

anschaltete und sich im Bett aufsetzte.

„Für dich immer.", sagte sie und sah Ryan an, der sich langsam zu ihr aufs Bett sinken ließ.

„Ich verhalte mich wie das letzte Arschloch und mittlerweile habe ich gemerkt, dass ich dich damit verletze, was mir

unendlich leid tut, weshalb ich glaube, dass es an der Zeit ist mit dir über ein paar Dinge zu reden.", begann Ryan, während

Marissa ihm stumm zuhörte.

„Du musst mir versprechen, dass alles was ich dir jetzt erzähle unter uns bleibt, okay? Du darfst es unter gar keinen

Umständen irgendwem erzählen – egal wem. Falls du mir das nicht versprechen kannst ist es auch okay, denn es ist viel

verlangt." Marissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde es nicht weiter erzählen!", sagte sie, während Ryan nickte. Er wusste, dass er sich immer auf sie verlassen

konnte.

„Du weißt ja ich rede nicht besonders gerne über mein Leben in Chino…", begann Ryan und hielt inne, während Marissa

seine Hand nahm und ihn sanft ansah.

„A.J. hat Mum unendlich oft geschlagen, aber niemals so schlimm wie an jenem Tag, circa eine Woche bevor ich zu den

Cohens gekommen bin. Ich schloss die Haustür auf und er hing über Mum, ihre Nase blutete und er hatte ihr die Hose vom

Leib gerissen. Sie schrie und drehte ihren Kopf angeekelt zur Seite, während A.J. gerade dabei war sie zu vergewaltigen. Ich

zog ihn von ihr runter und schlug ihm meine Faust ins Gesicht, was er natürlich mit einem Gegenschlag bekräftigte. Ich ging zu

Boden und er prügelte wie ein Wahnsinniger auf mich ein, solange bis ich halbwegs das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Er hob

mich ein Stück vom Boden auf und drehte mich auf den Bauch, wobei er meinen Kopf noch einmal auf den harten Boden

schlug. Ich dämmerte etwas weg, als ich wieder zu mir kam hatte er mir bereits die Hose ausgezogen und führte weiter

wovon ich ihn bei meiner Mutter abgehalten hatte.", erzählte Ryan, wobei ihm die Tränen in wahren Bächen über die

Wangen liefen, allerdings vor lauter Hass, wie Marissa in seinen Augen erkennen konnte. Sie hatte geschockt jedes seiner

Worte mit angehört, weshalb auch sie nun weinte und erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund gehalten hatte.

„Oh Ryan.", flüsterte sie leise, während Ryan sich die Tränen abwischte und Marissa mit einem hasserfüllten Blick ansah, der

allerdings nicht ihr gewidmet war, sondern seinen Erinnerungen.

„Ich hab mir eingeredet, dass ich damit klar komme und hatte das ganze eigentlich ganz gut vergessen, bis

vorgestern….vorgestern im Gefängnis…. er hat es wieder versucht.", sagte Ryan mit zusammengepressten Zähnen und geballten Fäusten.

Marissa schluckte und suchte krampfhaft nach Worten. Sie wollte die Frage verdrängen, allerdings platzte sie wie

verselbstständigt aus ihr heraus „Hat er es geschafft?", fragte sie, während Ryan seinen Blick nicht vom Boden abwandte und

den Kopf schüttelte.


End file.
